Attention
by manaika
Summary: When Yozaks lover doesn't give him the attention he needs, whom will he find comfort in? Who does understand him in more ways than one? GwenYoz, rating because of sex, but it's not that explicit, so basically just to be safe. Turned m-preg
1. Chapter 1, Yozak Attention

I felt like writing a GwenYoz. The two of them do look good together, dontcha think? ~_^

Anyways, enjoy!

Attention

It wasn't like he needed attention. In fact he almost didn't need it. Almost, being the keyword. You see – the most of the time he travelled alone and his line of proffession required being secretive and alone. Hell he was a fucking spy! But that didn't necessarily mean, that when he got home, after a tiring week away, somewhere on the borders of the two Shimarons, out on an errand, working for his Majesty, he wasn't craving for the strong arms of his lover and maybe even a round of bedgymnastics later. And yet, here he was, sitting in the office of his boss, thinking about that bastard, who just waved at him and excused himself, to go to the very same Majesty he was working for, to play baseball. Have fun. With his Majesty. Not with him, but his Majesty. Summing this up: Yozak Gurrier was jealous. Yes. That Yozak Gurrier was jealous. Not only jealous, but showing it too. You must know, Yozak got very easily jealous. Jealous of something somebody had, but he didn't posses. It made him feel like he was out of something, or it reminded him how low he was, bein only the half of a Mazoku. He expierienced pain because of this in the past and it left a mark. But still, he knew most of the time he was being only paranoid and that those things were nothing to get jealous about, so he just dropped it and moved on. But now he couldn't. He simply couldn't but think about it. A smile, and a „Sorry, I'm busy right now" was all he got. Not even a fuckin „Hi". It wasn't like he didn't know the obsession of his lover over the Majesty, he knew how that blasted sir Weller adored the brat (whom Yozak learned to adore just as much), but this was just too much for him to handle. He imagined their meeting after the long departure to be other than that. Yes, a week was too long for him to bear, but apparently for a Conrad Weller not. Needless to say: Yozak Gurrier was pissed off. So he did what he always did when he was pissed off: He sulked. And that currently meant being in the arms of no other than his boss and the older brother of his lover Gwendal von Voltaire, being kissed into oblivion without the least struggling.

He didn't know how it came to this. Maybe it was the sexual frustration. Maybe it was the sunset painting them orange and red. Maybe it was the comfort of the person who understood him, being in the same situation. Or maybe it was the wine they've been drinking. Whatever the reason, the fact remained: He was here, sitting on the table with legs spread wide, moaning like a street whore of Small Shimaron and silently begging for being fucked senselessly by no other than his boss, as already mentioned. Yes that boss, who was the older brother of his lover. Fate had a very ironic sense of humor. Moreso because Gwendal was in the same situation because of the very same person: His lover, none other than the kings avisor Günther von Christ, was going gaga over his Majesty as well. And this was to what it lead: The for-his-Majesty-abandoned lovers letting all of their pain and frustration out, comforting eachother with the only thing they needed right now: A lovers embrace, a lovers attention.

Yozak screamed as he felt the hard and thick member of Gwendal trust into him, violent with desperation. It hurt so badly, but yet at the same time it felt so good... Looks like he was really desperate. Who would've thought this! If somebody would've told him that he'll be depserate one day, Yozak would've laughed his ass of and declared them mad. Ah, here it was again: Fates twisted sense of humor.

He sreamed again as he felt that particular spot being hit and waves of pleasure errupted through his body. Not even having the time to realize what just now happened, he felt it again, this time harder. And again. And again. He screamed in pleasure and his body felt like on fire as if his groin was going to explode. Why didn't Conrad take him like this? Yeah, sure he liked the hours of gentle lovemaking, the teasing and pleading, he enjoyed it all. It was loving, it was gentle, it was stimulating, Yozak loved every minute of it. But right now, as he laid on the hard wooden table, being taken in hard, fast and viscious thrusts, it bothered him. It felt kinda...fake. As if everything Conrad ever did to and with him was a lie. As if this was real. Real, satiating, unbound man-sex. The pain only confirmed it. He felt pain as he thought about his lover being with his Majesty, he felt pain as he looked into the darkblue orbs of his boss laced with betrayal and he felt pain as his inner muscles clenched and incredible pleasure hit him like a raging tsunami, as he felt the contractions stimulating the large cock within him, as he came furiously and his seed spluttered all over theit abdomen, some of it dripping on th etable, some of it staining the carpet, some of it even their clothes and he felt pain as he panted lost in the afterglow, and he felt pain as Gwendal pulled out of him. But the greatest pain he felt was, as he heard those 3 words: „I'm sorry."

Yozak winced. „Don't be. It takes two to tango, you know?"

Gwendal raised his eyebrow. Yozak only shook his head. „I heard it from Conrad. Apparently, on Earth Tango is considered a sexual dance or something like that." At the memory of the brunette, Yozak felt sadness entering him and his shoulders slumped lifelessly. To his big surprise, he felt strong arms, stronger than his lovers, embrace him and he was pulled into a chest that was broader than the one of his lover.

„I'm sure it will be okay." In any other situation Yozak would've made a smart comment about his boss showing this much care, but right now he didn't feel like saying something like that. Instead he leaned into the embrace and let a few tears escape the prison of his bright blue eyes. Maybe a little bit of attention wasn't that bad at all...

----------------------*

How did'ya like it? Review, pretty much please?


	2. Chapter 2, Gwendal Comfort

Here's chapter II. Quite short, I know, but you have to cope with me.

Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

As much as Gwendal was disgusted by it and hated to admitt it, he liked their current arangements. Even if it was dishonorable and every other thing he hated and it made him feel like a hypocrite, he liked it. He liked the easy relationship (was it even one?) which he had with Yozak. It wasn't difficult. Talk a bit, have fun and then have some more fun in the bed. Easy. Not like with Günther. With Günther everything was complicated. Sure, he was an excellent swordsman, a strong fighter and very honorable man and cheating on him was the lowest thing Gwendal could have done to his lavendelhaired beauty...but he was complicated. He said he loved Gwendal, but still he paid more attention to His Majesty than to him. And he never spoke about Gwendal like about His Majesty, going all lovey-dovey. Not that Gwendal wanted that, for Heavens sake NO! It was just that he felt loved less. And now he was even being mushy. He sighed heavily. That was another thing that bothered him: Günther knew all-too-well, that he was very sensible inside and still, still he did such things. Was he hurting him intentionally? As soon as it came Gwendal shook it off. Günther wouldn't do such a thing. He wasn't a cheating whore, he didn't hurt people otherwise than with a sword and never without a reason.

Gwendal masaged his temples. A headache was forming again and again it was because of thoughts about his lover. Where was Yozak when you needed him?

„You're going to have wrinkles."

Gwendal nearly jumped as he heard that voice and whipped around.

„You're already back?"

Yozak only nodded as he approached his boss. „Wasn't a difficult task. Besides – your worry wasn't neccesary. Everything's fine. You worry too much, you know?" Yozak said, as he laid his strong hands on Gwendals tense shoulders and began to massage them. He felt the older man relax into his hands. „It isn't healthy. And it gives you wrinkles." He leaned forward so that he could look into Gwendals face. „And wrinkles don't suit you. Do you want to grow unattractive?" he said in a seductive voice and winked at Gwendal. That was all it took for him to be yanked into the olders lap and kissed ferociously. The clothes were sooner discarded than you could say ‚let's fuck' and it didn't even take 5 minutes to be moaning in pleasure.

Yozaks head was thrown back as he rode Gwendal and Gwendals hands held Yozaks hips firmly as he plundered the ass of the spy. He thrust ddep, hard and fast into him, made him scream from pleasure and pain, a sound which soothed his ears. While Yozak was very vocal, Günther was the silent type. Yozak moaned and screamed, Günther panted and mewled. Günther was pleading, Yozak was demanding. And as he groaned Gwendals name, he incresed the pace, thrust deeper and harder into Yozak, gripping his waist so strongly that he actually saw how Yozak winced. He would leave bruises, he knew, but he didn't care. He needed to forgett. Forgett this pain, the trouble, the work, Günther...With one final thrust he came into Yozak as he cried out in pleasure.

Satisfied and in sweet afterglow, he slumped into the chair, panting. The best think about rough sex was, you couldn't think in the afterglow. Your brain was too blown out. And Yozak was very good in blowing Gwendals mind out. Only Yozak didn't come. Gwendal noticed this as he noticed there wasn't any hot breath next to his ear, coming out in pants, no sweat-drenched body slumping against him, no tear wetting his shoulder. As he looked up, he saw Yozaks face twisted in utter discomfort, desperation and frustration and silently wondered what had gone wrong. Yozak was always the first to come with a scream of pleasure. Didn't he hit his prostate efficiently? Did he hurt him too much? Or was he becoming frigid? Gwendal didn't think he wanted to actually know.

So Gwendal did the only one thing he could do for the redhead: He grabbed his member and started to pump it quickly in hard strokes. Soon after that he heard pleasured moans and groans again and only mere moments late rthe spy came too. After that he leaned on the broach chest of his boss just as he always did, panted like he always did, and let a tear slip like he always did. Yozak tended to become sentimental after sex, but Gwendal never said a word, only held him close. He didn't know if it was like this after sex with Conrad too, but to be true, he didn't even want to know. For now, it was fine as it was.

------------------------------*

So, a little chapter about Gwendal. ^^

Next time, the action will start. Not that you'll think now, that you'll see a heroic swordsfight between captain and spy. No. It will simply start to move...Saa...


	3. Weeks

Wee for another chapter! The real trouble starts! Hehe...*evil laugh*

Enjoy!

-----------------*

Weeks. It had been weeks. Though he still didn't know since when. Weeks since he was last on a bar brawl? Weeks since he went on the short mission to the borders of Shin Makoku? Weeks since he had sex with Conrad? Or weeks since he fucked with his boss? He quickly dismissed the first two, even though they were more appaling. But he supposed his mind focused more on the latter two. And still he had trouble deciding between them. Which one lingered more on his mind? Truth be told, he didn't really want to know. He was too afraid of what the answer might be. Yes, afraid. Yozak Gurrier was afraid. Oh what a laugh! The joke of the century to be precise. Not even the jokes of the Great Sage could compete with that!

Yozak sighed as he headed to the office of his boss to give in the latest report and then probably have some mind-blowing sex and forgett his dark thoughts, which became more and more frequent these days, at least for a few moments of bliss. Though he'd probably go sentimental and ruin the afterglow, _again_. He remembered how it happened for the first time, right after his very first time, with his tai- no. With Conrad. Back then they were still at the academy, friends, whose friendship was developing to more none of them could've wished for. Yozak knew for ages already that he loved the darker haired male half-mazoku. And Conrad started acting strange around him lately. And that's to where it led, where they were for decades – to a love nobody could comprehend. There was saying Yozak once heard, which said that „When a Half-Mazoku loves, he loves." As he asked what that meant he'd been told, that being Human and Mazoku at one time, he held the emotions of the both at one time. The mixed. Their intensified. They didn't neutralize eachother, no. On the contrary – they added to eachother. The love of a halfbreed was intense, more intense than a Human and/or Mazoku could expierience. Halbreeds hurt more, felt more, loved more. And Yozak loved Conrad with all of his heart, with the very essence of his being. It didn't change even as Conrad became his captain. If anything else, it only multiplied, became more intense. The bond they shared wasn't just of two individuals, two friends-turned-lovers, but of a captain and a soldier: Complete trust between them. With added devotion to his leader from Yozaks part and utter responsibility for him as his underling from Conrads. Yozak would've followed his taichou everywhere, from the depths of hell to the heavens shore and back. And then they became married and their devotion to eachother evolved yet again.

But lately Yozak hasn't been expieriencing any of that devotion from his husbands part. His husband seemed to be devoted to somebody else. And even had the guts ordering his ‚wife' (a title of which was Yozak very fond of, to be true) to be just as devoted to them. Them being His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya. Yozak was jealous as hell. Though he couldn't really blame that blasted and utterly adorable king. He had found liking in him and was very fond of the blackhaired boy. But that didn't mean he couldn't blame that blasted shithead and asshole who called himself his husband! That very same ‚blasted shithead and asshole who called himself his husband' which walked right towards him with a gentle smile on his face. Yozak felt a tug in his heart which he couldn't quite place and he felt torn between crying (either from joy or shame had yet to be decided) or strangling him for the guts to approach him after _weeks_ as if nothing had happened, as if nothing changed, as if their relationship (as far as you could call it that right now) wasn't regressing in a rapid mode.

„Yozak."

„Taichou." He managed a small smile.

They stood now in front of eachother, looking into the eyes of their ‚other half' and Yozak felt fear. Fear of being read. But then again – could Conrad still read him?

„Let's go out tonight."

At that very moment something in Yozak snapped. Something that run deep, deeper than any wound the life has given him and he had real trouble not snapping at that person there in front of him. No ‚How have you been all those weeks?' or ‚We've been speaking so less lately, we should make up' or ‚I'm sorry for not being there for you.' Not even a damn question if he did have time! None of that but a straight demand! Did that arrongant bastard really think he had free time whenever _he_ had?! Did he think that after weeks, WEEKS DAMNIT, weeks of separation everything was fine and dandy?! Did he really think he could still demand something from him after such a long time?! But the peak of it was as Yozak felt an arm sneak around his waist and hot breath on his neck. He didn't know how he restrained himself from throwing Conrad into the nearest wall and he most certainly didn't know how he managed to say with a gentle voice and a smile on his lips: „Sorry, but I have to report to your brother. Maybe later." Another thing he didn't know was, why he didn't give that bastard a blow right into his jawline.

He barked into the office of his boss with barely restrained fury, but immediately calmed as he saw the pained look on the other mans face. He gently closed the door after himself and he couldn't but notice how his part-time lover flinched. But as soon as he saw the orange-haired youth, he relaxed.

„Bad day?" Yozak asked as he approached his boss.

He saw how Gwendal nodded. „Anissina." As he looked up it didn't take three seconds before he asked: „Who was it by you?"

Yozak was startled. Was it really showing that much? Oh well, since it was so obvious he might as well answer. „Conrad."

Gwendals eyebrow twitched. For a few moments there was a heavy silence in between them and Yozak felt kinda lost. Was it really the best of the time to...?

„She gave me drink."

Trust Gwendal to ease the tension. The man couldn't bear heavy silences. And Yozak grasped the lead as he answered: „Ugh."

„Exactly."

„And...what was the purpose if I may ask?"

„I believe it was called ‚To make men out of men'-kun."

The sound Yozak made was something between shock, disbelief and horror with a twinge of fear and flavoured with disgust.

„It tasted like rat poison mixed with cyancali added with dragon-shit."

Yozak shuddered. „Did it, uh, have any, ehm, affects?" he blushed madly as he asked this. Damn that women if she-

„None which would affect our...arrangements. To be precise it had no effects at all."

Yozak was silent for a while. „I'm debating whether to call it good or bad."

The look Gwendal gave him was all-too-understanding. „Conrad?"

Yozak nodded with sadness in his heart. It didn't last long though as he exploded, letting all of the frustration and dissappointment out.

„That blasted asshole told me to go out with him! Do you understand? _Told_ me. Told _me_. Straightforward demanded! Like he could ask anything from me after what he did, or more exactly: _didn't_! That arrogant bastard!" Yozak fumed as he held his breath for several moments and then let it out slowly, trying to calm down. He didn't want to scream at Gwendal. Not after what the mazoku did for him. But almost right after he calmed down, sadness filled his heart once again and all he could do was stare at the ground, but not focusing at all, as he said in a small voice, barely containing himself: „He didn't even say hi..." He wasn't quite sure if he even finished the last word as he was pulled into strong, comforting arms. He wanted to cry, to weep, to scream, to hit something until his hands blead, but he didn't. Instead he just inhaled deeply, in and out, calming himself with the presence of the other man. Not short after that he noticed how his comforter didn't do anything, only held him, as if worried of what would, should, could come next. But Yozak was sure – he needed it. He needed to feel that at least someone cared about him. So all he did was lean into the touch, press himself more tightly into the mans arms and at the very moment he did, he felt lips on his neck, jawline, face, hand on his back, soothing him.

They were slow this time. It wasn't only the rough pleasure. His boss,- no...Gwendal, showed that at least he cared, that Yozak could come to him for comfort anytime, without having to promise anthing, without debts. And Yozak knew that Gwendal wouldn't be asking for anything in return. It comforted Yozak in a way nothing could do as much. As they both climaxed and relaxed, gasping for air, Yozak noticed that for once, no tear left his eye.

-------------------*

Didya like it? I'm really making a downright _ass_ out of Conrad... But still, if you think about it – he really _is_ obsessed with Yuri. And sometimes I notice (though it might be my overriding fantasy and yaoi instincts) that Yozak is a bit sad about that. It kinda shows in his eyes if you look closely. ...At least that's my impression.

Anyways R&R!


	4. Sick and tired

Here's another chapter. It's starting to move. Conrad won't give up. Will he find out? When? How? If you want to know, read more.

------------------------*

**Attention** _Part 4_ Sick and tired

However the ‚Conrad assault', as Yozak started to call it, didn't end there. It was the mere beginning of what Yozak began to think it was a competition. Conrad tried everything to catch his attention, every move he once used to court him. In the past those moves flattered Yozak and responding to them was thrilling, but now was different. Now those moves made him angry. The more Conrad tried, the more Yozak got angry. He didn't answer any of the request, never responded to a kiss. Even if there were occassionaly a ‚please' and ‚Would you like', Yozak refused every time, stating he had important things to do. He came into their room late at night, so he had an excuse for not wanting sex and woke early in the morning, while Conrad was still asleep. Sometimes he asked himself what reason there was that they were still married. Because even though Conrad tried again, showed love and interest in him, Yozak decided it was too late. Conrad would really have to work hard to get his forgiveness. Moreso because Yozak felt more nervous and exhausted for some time now. He related it with Conrad since it appeared at the time the brunette approached him for the first time in weeks. Until he woke one morning needing to sprint to the bathroom to drown the rest of his dinner in the toilette. And as if it wasn't embarassing enough that Conrad saw that, by lunchtime everybody knew about it and in the early afternoon he was called into Gwendals (Yozak chose to call him that since he felt that their ‚arrangements' moved into something deeper) office only to be fussed over.

„Gwendal, I'm fine. Seriously. I can go on that mission, I swear."

„No. I absolutely refuse. Not untill you let Gisella have a look at you."

„Gwendal..."

„No."

Yozak sighed. „Fine...I won't go, but I refuse to go to Gisella. I'm perfectly fine."

Their eyes met for a long time, Gwendals caring, worried and analysing, Yozaks pleading and exhausted. Finaly Gwendal nodded.

„Fine. But you have to promise me, that when it becomes worse, or won't go away, you'll pay her a visit. And with that I don't mean only drinkin tea and chatting over casual things." Gwendals tone was strict and demanding, but it held care and sincere worry. It was comforting.

„I promise."

That made Gwendal smile. As much as Gwendal could smile. „Good. Now to your orders."

Yozak waited.

„You'll go to your room and rest."

„What?!"

„You sincerely look like you need it. Dismissed."

„But-"

„Dismissed." Gwendals tone was final. Defeated, Yozak stood.

„Okay, I'll rest." And with that he left the office of a very pleased looking Gwendal, heading to his room. And as fate loved it's sense for humor, he ran into none other than his Majesty.

„Yozak!"

„Hello Heika."

They stood to greet eachother.

„I heard you were sick. Is that true?"

„Yeah, but I'm alright, don't worry." He waved it off.

„Really? I'm glad. But if something, anything happened, don't overdo it, alright?"

Despite himself, Yozak really understood why his husband adored that adorable boy currently here in front of him.

„Hai-hai." He said waving it off again.

„How are you and Conrad? Doing fine?"

He just had to raise that subject, did he? As adorable as Yuri was, he was just as naive. Yozak didn't want to discuss this subject, not now, not ever. And especially not with His Majesty.

„Yeah, but if you excuse, I would like to lie down for a bit. I'm really exhausted." And to lessen the worry that started to build up in those black orbs, he added: „You don't know what a hell it is to walk in those high heels..." and winked. Yuris worry faded and a smiled settled itself on his face.

„Yeah...Well then, see you later."

„Hai-hai, Heika."

And with that Yozak walked off. Just as he was out of sight, he hurried into his room and threw himself on the bed, feeling sick again. He didn't know why that little chit-chat with His Majesty threw him that much off of balance that he was shivering, but it bothered him nonetheless. And damn did he feel sick...

-------------------------*

A short crappy chapter, but I really wanted to update. Hope you liked it nonetheless. ^^

Love,

Aki


	5. Sick again

Well, I was really thrilled as i saw 4 emails on one chapter within a days range! And since I can't reply to your reviews via private message or reply url, I'm using this way. I find it necessary, because your review put me into such a high mood, only a few things can.

Az: He is...do you like that idea? And thanks for the review! *huggles*

Guest: I'm happy you like dit! *huggles* ^^

Story reader: OMG! I? Actually _I _made you a GwenYoz fan? A huge at that? I'm flattered. This is something nobody said to me ever before. Well, I changed somebody opinion about a pairing, but never have I heard something like this! *;__________________;* I'm touched and moved... Thanks for this wonderfull review!

Nabtaro: Damn you, how did you know?! *reads the story* Oh well...it was pretty obvious...*huggles* love you! I really had doubts about what the reactions to this idea would be. I write too much m-preg, you know and maybe it gets agitating after a while for a reader? So you really made me happy with your review! ^^ Now I'm even more determined! *huggles* But I don't know what to do with Conrad and Gwendal. With whom should Yozak end up with. But I know that this won't have a happy end. Well maybe kinda. But there will be very much tragedy. But I still would like you to read this and review. You made me so happy! *big huggle and kisses*

-----------------------*

**Chapter 5 ****Sick again**

Fate was twisted, Yozak decided as he laid his spinning head into one hand and aided the elbow on the armerst of the chair he currently sat in. He was in Gwendals office, listening to the orders for his next mission. Only he didn't hear the words at all. He wasn't paying attention. It wasn't like he didn't think it was necessary to know something about it, no. The thing was, he simply couldn't listen. His head was spinning and his stomach put in a rebellion. It has been a few days since this started and it simply wouldn't go away. Not that anybody knew about it, for shinous sake, no! He was fine. Just a little unease, that all. So instead of listening he tried tow ill the sickness away. He wished it worked.

„So you'll have to..." Gwendal looked up from the papers to take a glimpse of Yozak as he noticed that the orangehaired man didn't actualy pay attention. That wasn't like Yozak at all. And by looking further he noticed that he was pale an completely unhealthy-looking. And he was massaging his right temple. Headache?

„So you'll have to help me knitt the habrid of a sand bear and dragon Greta asked me for."

Yozak didn't snap out of it. Now was Gwendal worried.

„Yozak?"

Yozak wished Gwendal would stop speaking. His voice irritated him kinda, right now and made the headache even worse. Only then Yozak noticed Gwendal stoped speaking. Yozaks eyes snapped up to look at Gwendal, whose gaze was unreadable. But since Yozak learned to make differences between unreadable and unreadable conserning Gwendal, he could tell he was worried. Damn.

„Sorry, I drifted kinda of. What was it you were saying?" he tried to lighten the ‚worried look' Gwendal gave him, but he ended up only worsen it. This was bad.

„Yozak, what's the matter?" Gwendal was serious. Oh crap.

„Nothing, I swear, it's nothing."

„You look pale and exhausted, you're apcing out and not paying attention and you drag yourself rather then walk. Don't try to make me believe you're fine. You could at least trust me that much to tell me that you're sick since we're sleeping with eachother."

Yozak flinched. Gwendals voice was so cold and icy, that it made him shiver. He was mad. Good job Yozak! He averted his gaze to nothing in particular and heaved a sigh.

„I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry."

„I'm here to worry about you."

Yozak looked at Gwendal again. Unreadable = honest.

„So, what's the matter?"

And Yozak found himself telling Gwendal his worries.

„It's nothing much, really. I just feel a bit tired lately. I don't have fever or anything, I'm just tired and have headaches, that's all." He purposely avoided the throwing up-session.

„I hear you've been throwing up lately."

So much for avoiding it. Yozak sighed.

„Yeah...but it doesn't happen that frequently."

/Only once a day mostly/ he added in his mind.

„I see." He heard his boss say. „You're going to see Gisella, now."

Yozak groaned. „Gwendal, I-"

„_Now_." Raiced voice = not good. Narrowed eyes = serious. Other choises = zero. But Yozak still didn't give up.

„Gwendal, listen, I really don't ne-" and suddently he felt an overwhelming urge to throw up. Why, oh why now! It didn't happen twice a day, only sometimes, but just today it had to and then while he was in front of Gwendal. Shinou, please have mercy... Not being able to bite it back, he rose quickly and hurried to the nearest toilett, hearing a sincerely worried call „Yozak!" behind him.

Yozak hated throwing up. He hated everything about it. How it made his head spin, how he couldn't breathe, how his throat hurt and the simple feeling accompanying it. And he hated the fact that it made everybody worried. Like Gwendal who sat now next to him, soothingly stroking his back, rubbing circles across it. In between pukes he heard hurried footsteps. /Please no.../ he groaned which resulted in another fit of breakfest backwards race.

„Yozak!"

/No, pleaso, no, not he.../

Yozak looked up, to see the blurry face of his husband. And right behind him His Majesty, His Excelency Wolfram, His Excelency Günther and His Highness. And Gisella, Sanguria and Dorcas. Now the hwole castle would know. Just great.

„This has to stop." That voice mad ehim want to throw up again. He did.

„Gisella!"

„No!" his head shot up and he cast a panicked glance at his husband. „I'm fine!" he stood up and flushed the toilett. I just need to lie down for a bit..." and just as fate loved it, he tripped on his own legs. Luckily somebody caught him. UN-luckily it was Conrad. And he wouldn't let go.

„Let go."

„No, I won't. You can barely walk. I'll take you to the infirmary."

„No!"

„Yozak!" well, that wasn't his husband speaking. That voice was deeper and firmer. He turned his head slightly only to see the stern look of his lover.

„Don't make me order it."

Yozak was dumbfounded. He never ever saw Gwendal so stern. Serious yes, angry double yes, but not that stern. He let himself be led away and in his slight shock he couldn't even care that it was Conrad who led him.

„It'll be alright..." his husband spoke in a hushed and comforting voice and kissed his cheek and neck lightly. It made hium shiver with reluctance, yet at the same time he wanted to melt into the touch and let his sorrows be carried away. A lovers embrace. And he found he didn't care whether aít was Conrads or Gwendals. Now, was that good or bad?

They entered the infirmary, Gisella right behind them (Yozak didn't even notice that she was walking next to them) and Yozak sat down on a bed. The others came in soon after, but Gisella didn't like that idea.

„Oh no, out! This is the infirmary, not a showcase! Everybody out!"

„I'm his husband!"

„I'm his cheff" (Gwendal barely caught himself before he ended up saying lover)

„I'm the King and I need to know how everybody feels."

„I'm his fiancé, I need to guard him before that cheater can do anything!"

„I'm your father, you can't kick me out."

Gisella was seething. „Fine. Fine. Sanguria, Dorcas, OUT!"

They were gone with the blink of an eye. Yozak sighed. It was kinda uncomfortable for him that everybody saw how he was examined, but he didn't really mind. He was used to it anyway. In his disguises it was sometimes unevitable.

Gisellas hand were gentle, but feast as she examined him, but he didn't like the faces she made. Frowning in confusion, then shaking her head in disbelief, then examining again, and then utter awe. He was really starting to worry too.

„Gisella?" damn his voice was so weak. And scared. He sounded scared. Whatever it was, he was getting rid of it that it made him like this. The woman smiled as she looked up at him and as she stood she looked at Conrad, then back at him. The hell...

„Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Needless to say, he felt sick again.

-----------------------------------------------------*

Reviews, pretty please? Such nice as you posted last time? They made me so happy...


	6. Revealed

Story reader: yeah yeah, just keep smearing that honey around my mouth. If you continue like this you'll spoil me rotten! Anyways...*bear hug and kisses all over* ARIGATOU! Keep those reviews up and I'll finish this in april! Besides, another fanfic has been invading my mind lately. Would you be interested on a Weiss Kreuz Full Metal Panic crossover? Pairing: Our two favorite womanizer! What do you think?

--------------------------------------*

„You're pregnant. For a week to be precise."

For a few moments the room was dead silent. Yozak found he couldn't look at anyone. Though he desperately wanted to see Gwendals and Conrads face, the look in their eyes, what they were thinking. Yet at the same time he was scared of them. Gwendal...Would Gwendal leave him? Or would he support him? And Conrad...Conrad...

„Who?" That word cut stronger and deeper than any sword his body ever encountered. Not even in the battle of Ruttenberg he felt this lost and desperate.

„What do you mean who? You're his husband."

Yozak couldn't even make out the voice which said this. Was it Gisella? His Majesty? Or one of their Excelencies? He didn't know. Bud somehow he managed to look up at Conrad, but as soon as he did, he wished he never would have. The betrayed look, the clenched fists, the question and uncertainity in his eyes...Yozak found himself unable to speak.

„Who?!"

He flinched, not as much from the shout, as from the pain in that voice. He didn't even notice he was trembling like a leaf.

„Conrad, what do you mean with that?!" This time he knew it was His Majesty who spoke. But that still didn't lessen the trembling and feeling of uncertainity. He felt so alone, so abandoned. That was until...

„He means that how long we've been sleeping with eachother." Yozak looked up shocked at the source of that statement, which currently approached him and as he reached him, he didn't hesitate to lay a hand on his shoulder.

„G-Gwendal..." Yozak couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Sudden relief washed over him and he let out the breath he didn't even notice he held. But just as he was about to lean in the strong figure of his lover, he heard the voice of his husband, hurt and broken, but firm.

„You..."

And suddenly he realized how Conrad had to feel. Being cheated on and with no one else than his older brother. The two persons he loved the most (besides His Majesty, a sarcastic and evil voice in Yozaks head reasoned) betrayed him. His beloved husband has been sleeping with his brother. The moment this hit him, Yozak felt dirty, like a street whore of Big Shimaron. No...not even that was as dirty as he felt. He needed to do something, apologize, beg for forgiveness, anything would do, only to ease the hurt that Conrad had to feel.

„Conrad..."

„You dirty slut!" That hurt...But mainly because Yozak knew that it was the truth. But what happened next scared him to the depths of his soul. Conrad charged, clenched fist held high, aiming at his jaw, ready to punch. Yozaks eyes went wide and all he could think of, was how to dodge without possibly endangering his stomach. Just as the fist was about to colide, Conrad was suddenly thrown back, danger gone. Yozak panted hard and his Heart was beating a hole in his chest. Before he could realize what happened a deep voice holelred: „BAKA YAROU!" As he looked, he saw Gwendal, his boss, his lover, Yozak currently didn't know which or what the man was to him, held his husband down, fury bruning in his eyes.

„He's pregnant, so watch your temper!"

„You have nothing to say to me, bastard!" Yozak flinched at those words. What had he done...He and his own damn stubborness...Tears collected in his eyes and he could do nothing to stop them. He didn't want this to happen, not like this... He saw how Conrad showed his brother off and then cast a look of utter dissappointment and hatred at him. The next thing Yozak knew was the door being shut that loudly, that it made the bed jump up. For a few tense moments nobody moved. But then Yozak couldn't hold it any longer and run to the door, but before he could reach it, his stomach overwhelmed him in their little fierce battle and he threw up in the middle of the room. He felt dirty and sick and completely guilty. The shudders that wrecked his body soon turned into harsh sobs and he succumbed to his pain, bitter tears running down his face like waterfalls. He drew away from the arms which wanted to wrap around him, used his own instead in a tight embrance and finally a desperate howl of a wounded animal broke out of his throat and darkness engulfed him. The last thing he knew before he fainted were the soft, pale, yet strong arms that caught him...

As Yozak fainted Gwendal could barely contain himself from falling to panic. But he _did_ catch himself and kneeled down to the unconscious man, whispering to him. „Yozak. Yozak."

„He fainted." Gwendal looked up to see Gisellas worried face. „Probably from shock. And then there is the pregnancy. Poor him, it had to really hit him hard." She knelt on his other side, opposite to Gwendal and put a hand on Yozaks face. „He has fever. He needs to rest." Then she looked at Günther, in whose lap Yozaks head currently laid. „Father, Lord von Voltaire," she looked back at him. „Could you please lay him on the bed."

„Of course."

They both picked Yozak up and did as told. It was only then that Gwendal realized that it was Günther who caught Yozak before he fell face down on the cold and hard floor. A shudder ran through Gwendals body as he realized what it may have caused. He looked up at his own husband and noticed the pained guiltridden look. What the hell...

„Gwendal..." It was guilt that ruled the voice of the paled man and made Gwendal confused. Günther lifted his head and looked at him. „I'm sorry."

Now, that was strange. Why would Günther apologize to him? It should be the other way around.

„No. I should be the one to say that." With these words Gwendal looked away. He waited for sobs and accusations, but they never came. Instead he heard a determined: „I beg to differ."

Gwendals head shot up in surprise. „I don't understand."

Günther smiled sadly. „It was my own damn fault this happened." he looked sad. „I have been neglecting you, haven't I?" Though it was formulated like a question, it sounded rather like a statement. And Gwendal couldn't find the words to argue. „Of course you needed somebody and since I wasn't there, you started something with the man who understood the most. And it probably works vice versa. I wish I could scream at you, blame you, hate you, but I can't. I can't. I can't because it's my own stupidity that made this happen. To place the blame on you would be ridiculous. All I can do is ask – Will you forgive me for not being there for you?"

Gwendal couldn't trust his ears. Günther...Günther acknowledged his fault? Knew his reasons? Actually understood them? A sudden wave of new love for this man washed through Gwendal and he found he forgave his husband from the bottom of his heart.

„Günther...I...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have...I should've rather gone to you and talk to you, fix it...But instead I..." he couldn't finish because of the soft hand on his lips.

„Shush. It's fine. I understand. I forgive you, though I don't even accuse you of anything."

Gwendal took and kissed the hand as gratefullness and love filled him. „I forgive you too."

And then reality hit him back full force and he looked to the still unconscious figure on the bed, then back at Günther in a silent question. The mans face was serious, for once.

„That's something you two have to settle. But know this: I won't resent you for anything. I love you and I don't have the right to hold a grudge against Yozak and for the child even moreso. I'll accept whatever decision you two make and you have my full support. I owe you at least that much."

„I don't want you to do that out of duty."

„Don't worry." For the first time in a time Gwendal found too long, Günther smiled a sincere smile at him. „I won't. Even if it does bother me a little bit, I can't bring myself to be angry at a pregnant person. Or at the person which helped my beloved when I wasn't there. Does that make sense?"

Gwendal smiled and it felt like a balm on his soul. „Yes."

They took both of their hands and gazed into eachother eyes for a very long time. And even if Gwendal didn't know where this led, or what should, would come, he felt relief and happiness wash over him. Not only he was going to be father, but his husband returned to him. And though the path that presented itself in front of him was uncertain and difficult, full of rocks and obstacles, he felt happy again.

-----------------------------------------*

No that was sappy...Anyways, review!


	7. Encounter, the 1st

Story reader: I should really keep up the quality then! I like hearing compliments like that! I didn't even know that you're a soldier! Wow...How's it to be a soldier? I don't know, I'm asking because I can't even imagine it. Is it difficult? Ne, maybe you could help me out then sometimes with the x-over? I mean – Kurz _is_ a soldier and I don't know if I'm able to express the actual situation in the militair.

------------------------------------------*

07 – Encounter, the 1st

Yozak woke up with a monstrous heachache and, oh joy, feeling sick, something very knew these days. He groaned as he cluched his aching head.

„What happened...?"

„You fainted and slept for almost 24 hours now. Don't move – it'll only worsen." He heard the soft answer and managed to open his eyes only to see lord von Christ sitting next to him. And suddenly everything came back at him full force. The sickness, Conrad, Gisella, Gwendal, the shouting, the almost-attack, the shutting of the door and then blackness. He sat straight up but as soon as he did he groaned painfully.

„I _told_ you not to sit up." He heard the lords voice and felt how he was gently laid back again. Then something hit him again. „Where's Gwendal?"

Lord von Christ sighed. „He's sleeping in his room. I somehow managed to bring him to leave your side. He'd been sitting here for over half a day. Though I can't really blame him. How are you feeling?"

„As if 10 horses danced on me."

The lord gave him a drink. „Here, drink this. It'll help."

As Yozak drank the bitter fluid, he looked at Günther. He had to know now, no? So why was he watching over him?

„Lord von Christ, what are you doing here."

Günther smiled. „I wondered when you'll ask that. Listen, I don't hold a grudge against you. In fact I have to thank you."

Yozaks eyebrows raised. Thank?

„For being there for Gwendal when I wasn't."

Now that was new. Since when did Günther von Christ admit that he made a mistake? That happened only rarely, since he was a man of honour and grace. Maxbe a bit excentric, but still a honourable warrior.

„I know it might sound strange from my mouth, but I really _do_ care about Gwendal. But I rarely showed it these days and this is the result. The only thing I _can_ do now, is accept it and do something about it. So I figured that I rather help you two than making your life a misery." The eyes of the man were honest, Yozak could tell by looking into them and he felt how another weight was lifted from his chest. So Lord von Christ was okay with it. Only one weight remained now, but at the same time it was the most heavy one. But still, he was gratefull that lord von Christ held no grudges agaist him, so he managed a small smile. „Thank you, lord von Christ."

„Please call me Günther."

Yozak looked at the lord surprised, a question in his eyes.

„Well, you have been sleeping with my husband so I think we're kinda related this way, no?" Günther smiled an embarassed and a bit tight smile, but the sheer sentence made Yozak laugh. „You're _so_ right..." but he calmed quickly down and took another sip of his medicine. It actually helped. „Fine, Günther."

They smiled at eachother. Only then Yozak noticed he wasn't in the infirmary, but in a room. It was fairly familiar to him, but it couldn't be Conrads and his. He seriously doubted that Conrad would let him sleep in there, pregnant or not.

„By the way, where am I?"

„Your old room."

„What?" Yozak looked around. The last time he saw his room was, as all of his belongings were brought over into their – Conrads and his, common room. „But it's fully furnished and everything is here." He look questioningly at Günther, who shrinked in his chair, trying to disappear. „Well...We...uh, how should I put this..."

And Yozak understood, smiling a bitter smile. „Conrad removed them, didn't he? He threw everything that belonged to me out." Günthers silence spoke volumes. „He threw me completely out..." he wouldn't let the sob pas shis lips, so instead he uttered a small ironic laugh. „Well I hope he broke nothing."

„Actually, we found it in boxes outside the room, right the day after...the truth was revealed." Said Günther, as if trying to crack a small joke, utterly failing.

Yozak nodded. So Conrad wasn't out to kill him. Maybe there was a slight chance everything could work out. It made Yozak smile. He heard the chair being pulled back as Günther stood. „I'll get you something to eat. Gisella said you should eat much, since you basically eat for two. And since you've been sleeping for a day, you really should get something into your stomach. Yozak nodded. „Thanks."

As Günther left, Yozak let himself sink deeper into the comfy sheets. The silence of the room made him feel uneasy and kinda abandoned. He quickly shook it off. He didn't need to feel abandoned. He had Gwendal and Günther too and that His Majesty would support him was almost sure. Yet still, still in the peace of his own room, he felt abandoned.

-----------------------------------*

A little Günther-Yozak chappie. I thought it would be gould to write an encounter between them: The husband and the lover. At a point of time there'll be a Gwendal-Conrad too.


	8. Tension

Story reader: everytime I read your comment, suddenly I want nothing more than to write a chapter. And I do. But then I tell myself: wait untill tomorrow – you can't upload a chapter each day. I'm happy that I make you happy. ^^ You inspire me! So no pressure, don't worry. It's always very inspiring to read your reviews. No Gwendal in this chapter too. But in the next one there will be for sure. For now you have to cope with Conrad-Yozak *squeeks* Finally they speak together! Mwuhahaaa.

Guest: Thanks for your compliment. ^^ *huggles* Now to Conrad. Yeah, I might have pictured him a bit too agressive and it's true he doesn't attack the unharmed, but it isn't like Yozak is entirely defenseless. He is a trained soldier too. A pregnant soldier, but a working as a spy, but still. And as Conrad attcked him, he didn't see the pregnant man, but his strong husband who cheated on him. So he attacked. And Conrad actually does have an agressive side, which is shown in the anime sometimes too. When he fights seriously he doesn't hold back. F.e. the exhibition match with Günther. (So what if it was a filler?) Oh don't worry, I can read your review just fine ^^ Besides...*whisperes conspiratingly:* I'm a Slaw too – I'm from Slovakia (and my dearest friend is Russian so I kinda know...at least a bit.)

Part 8 – **Tension**

_- the same time in an other part of the castle -_

Yuuri slammed his fist on his table, shouting: „Conrad! You can't go and attack a pregnant person!" It was rather shocking that Yuuri, out of all people would be shouting at Conrad, actually _Conrad_ but Wolfram figured it made sense. It wasn't like Yuuri never shouted, he did it occassionally. But most of the time it was something alonge the lines of ‚I'm the king so I need to'. So yeah, it scared Wolfram a bit. But still – Conrad deserved it.

„My apologies Heika."

„Go and tell that Yozak not me! He is your husband, you should be supporting him not beating him!" Yuuri sighed. „I know he cheated on you and hurt your feelings, but I'm sure he had a reason. Yozak doesn't such things naturally. Something had to happen. Go and talk to him. And apologize."

„Hai." Conrad said obediently and walked out of the office. It looked like he had to go and talk with that bastard, but truth be told he didn't want him back. Apologize...Yozak should be the one to do that. Conrad wasn't the cheater here. With such thoughts and anger towards the handsome male who was still his husband, he arrived at his door. Fine, he agreed that this had to be sorted out, but Conrad didn't want a bit to face Yozak. Nonetheless he knocked and to his surprise the answer came immediately: „Enter?" Was Yozak waiting for somebody? Gwendal perhaps? Conrads stomach turned and with a firm pose and a hard look he entered. He saw Yozak standing by the window, looking out, melancholy written all over his face. Conrad stratled. He didn't recall the time when Yozak looked melancholy. Was he really that hurt? For a moment Conrads determination and anger fluctured, but he soon regaied himself. It was Yozaks own damn fault.

„Yozak."

He saw how the other male whipped around, eyes wide, shocked look, pressing himself against the windowshill, stuttering: „Con-Conrad..."

So it's Conrad again? Conrad smiled bitter. The last time Yozak called him that (besides during sex) was at the academy, when their relationship was only beginning. He didn't mention it though. Instead he bowed his head and with a neutral voice he said: „I'm sorry." He saw how Yozaks face lifted. Did he think he gave him a chance? Well, sorry to break this hope. „I shouldn't have attacked you. For a moment I forgott you were pregnant and saw only the man who cheated on me with my brother, so I lost my nerves. I apologize deeply. It won't happen again." He emphasized the last sentence so it held the hidden meaning of ‚because I won't be seeing you again, because I'm divorcing with you' and by the look on Yozaks face he got it. Task finished. Now he could go and leave the redhead for good. He turned around to leave, except he couldn't. He felt a hand on his wrist, clutching it like a dear life.

„Wait!"

He turned around to see Yozaks desperate face. „Won't you let me at least explain?"

Yozak was scared. Again. As Conrad said that last sentence, indicating that it's over between them, Yozak panicked. At first as he saw it was Conrad who entered his room, not Günther with the food (God, he was starving), he thought he'll die from shock. He immediately tensed and turned to a nervous wreck. He was positive he was near a full blown panic attack then. However, Conrad apologized and Yozaks world was suddenly turning for the better. Conrad acknowledged his fault. They would talk. They would sort it out. Only the next words made him think otherwise. He didn't even notice how he laid his hand on the wall, at least for a little support. And as Conrad ‚announced' it was over, the panic returned full force. Yozak acted on instinct. He didn't even notice when or how he crossed the room and took Conrads wrist, clutching it as if his life depended on it (which it basically did), begging for being heard out. But what Conrad said next stabbed him straigh tinto the heart.

„What is there to explain. You slept with my brother."

Yozak was depserate now, yet at the same time angry. Why was Conrad so damn stubborn, now out of all time he could've been?! „Don't you even want to know why...?"

For a moment there was silence as they looked into eachothers eyes, Conrads unreadable and empty, Yozaks wide and pleading.

„Fine." That word was an outstanding little rock on a cliff he was falling from. A little hope. So he straightened himself and suddenly he discovered he was at loss of words. What should he say? It would sound like he placed all of the blame on Conrad. That would make him furious again. But as he looked into Conrads waiting eyes, which still held anger and dissppointment and a sense of finality, he figured he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. So he took a deep breath and spoke: „The...the first time it happened was after I came back from a mission, wanting nothing more than to spend some time with you and you told me you were busy with His Majesty. You didn't even say hi..." tears were collecting in Yozaks eyes but he refused to let them fall. So he managed to swallow the sobs and spoke with the strongest voice he could manage. „Gwendal was in the same situation, since Günther was obsessed wit His Majesty as well. He offered me wine, we drunk some, the sun was setting and I was thinking about how to pay you back. I was sulking, so to say. And so we..." he trailed of. He knew Conrad knew what he wanted to say and he wanted to avoid saying it, but he figured it would be better to say it straight out. Name things as they were. Taking responsibility for them. „So we slept with eachother. And so our affair started. The situation with you was getting worse and Gwendal was there, he gave me the attention you didn't. And I erased his worries with Günther, with Anissina among other things. We had a mutual agreement. He cared about me and I did the same. Well and this is what came out. It's not like I want to place the whole blame on you, I knew I should've talked to you instead of sulking, but you were never around or busy. And as we finally began to talk after weeks, my pride and stubborness kicked in and I didn't want to give you a second chance. And this is the result."

For a while there was silence between them. Yozaks gaze was directed at the floor and he felt Conrads eyes on him. Finally Conrad spoke.

„How did you get pregnant?"

This question surprised Yozak. Conrad was interessted in his pregnancy? Since when?

„I can't be sure, but I have a very good guess."

„And that would be?"

„You see, Anissina gave Gwendal her drink ‚To make men out of men'-kun." And for the first time in weeks he saw Conrad make a normal expression around him. Even if it was a look of horror and utter disgust, it made him breath easier. „It had zero effects. Well, at least zero visible effects as it seems."

„When was that?" the look changed again into and unreadable one and Yozak looked away.

„Right after the first time you approached me. I told you I headed to Gwendals office, remember?"

In the corner of his eyes he saw Conrad nod. Then the hand he held was freed and without a word of okay, or goodbye, or farewell, without saying anything at all, Conrad went out, closing the door. Actually _closing_ it. Not shutting. Closing. Yozak stood there dumbfounded. No shouting, no words of goodbye, no slamming of the door. Now, what did that mean?

The door opened again and this time the face of Günther poked in, looking curiously around, then noticing Yozak, still standing on the one spot, looking at the door as if it was a vision. He stepped in, carrying a tray of food. „Yozak?" Yozak looked at the man, the remains of the slight shock still visible. „What happened here? I saw Conrad leaving your room. You look like you saw a ghost."

Yozak stood there for a few seconds, merely looking at Günther, before asking: „Can you please explain what it means, when Conrad leaves the room without saying anything, no goodbye, farewell, or something and doesn't slam the door?"

Günther looked at him expressionless. „I can't really explain it, but I think it's a good sign."

Feeling his knees getting weak, Yozak stumbled to the bed, slumping on it as soon as he reached it, laying his head in his hands. „If anything like this happens today again, I'll really die. This is far too much for my nerves. And the pregnancy doesn't help a bit."

Günther laid the tray down and sat next to Yozak. „Do you know what you're going to do about it?"

Yozak looked at him. „You mean the pregnancy?" he sighed. „I have no idea. But I think this isn't something I should decide alone. There are far too much people who get affected by it. I'll discuss it with Gwendal after he wakes up and then...we'll see."

Günther nodded. „But don't forgett – the final verdict is yours and only yours to make."

„Yes."

Günther stood. „I'll leave now. I have some work to do and I'll see if Gwendal has already awakened."

„Do that."

Günther regarded Yozak for a moment and then gently laid his hand on Yozaks shoulder. „Don't worry. It'll be alright." And with that he left Yozak to himself and his thoughts again. But this time he didn't feel abandoned at all.

-------------------------------------------------*

So sweethearts how didya like it?


	9. Encounter, the 2nd

Story reader: *pats* Poor poor story reader...Well, there is lots of Gwendal in this chapter! And Conrad. Gwendal and Conrad, Encounter, the Second, mwuhahahaa...*hugs* Well, the most of it. That was the whole thing that started the disaster (aka fanfic). Yozak was jealous of Yuuri and Conrad was neglecting him. And now Conrad doesn't speak with him...at least not that much. So yeah, probably it is. I might put it in at a point. But in this chapter Yozak gets angry. Seriously angry *grin* . So I think I gave you enough hints and made you hungry for this chapter ~_____^ Patiece is it? Well, patience patience and patience indeed. *sadistic grin*

Andromeda90: Lazy lazy...*pokes* I'm lazy too most opf the time. But right now I'm rather ecstasic! *hugs*. Thanks for the review! YAY! Günther is the always gentleman, I'm sure. But as a soldier he's fatal. I'm happy I made it like you pictured it, it makes me _really_ happy. Now I'm only eager to write more! But I don't know if Yozak ends up happy...Maybe...maybe not...

-------------------------------------------------------*

_Part 9_ – **Encounter, the 2nd.**

A month. It has been a month. A month of suffering and pain. Pregnancy really wasn't a walk through a rosegarden. When, then through a rosefield – barefeet. It was nice, but not exactly pleasant. In fact it was hard as hell. Even though the sickness started to grow less, he still felt more tired and had to lay down for a few hours to function properly for the rest of the day. He didn't go on missions anymore, so no adventures looking forward to. Damn, he hated it. Yet at the same time, if was nice to know that another life grew inside you, right there under your heart, fully depending on you and your actions. What, in Yozaks case was rather bad, since his actions were most of the time risky. Maybe that was why Gwendal didn't send him on missions anymore. Damn him! They both decided they wanted to keep the baby.

-flashback-

_Only half an hour after Günther left, his door was opnened again and this time it was Gwendal who entered. Yozaks face brightened immediately. He suddenly felt as if his burden lost noticeably on weight._

„_Gwendal." He stood from where he sat on his bed and approached him, leaning onto him. He felt a bigh hand being laid on his shoulder. _

„_How are you?"_

„_Physically or mentally?"_

„_Günther mentioned Conrad was here."_

_Yozak nodded and told Gwendal about his encounter with Conrad. As he ended, he looked at him. „What does the older brother say?"_

_And Gwendal replied, stoic as ever: „My personal feeling is, that he is strating to accept it. But one can never know. To read Conrad is fairly difficult, you of all people should know."_

_Yozak nodded. Gwendal was right. Conrad not only rarely showed his feelings, he hid them behind his smile and politeness. To read Gwendal was sometimes easier than to read Conrad. And if tehre was any person who knew this, it was Yozak. „Yeah..." _

_But then he remembered they still had to discuss something. So, gathering all of his courage, he asked: „Gwendal, do you want this kid with me?"_

_He noticed how Gwendal tensed and Yozak looked directly into his eyes, his own serious and filled with honesty. „I mean this question Gwendal. Do you want it? Do you want a halfmazoku bear your child?" He took the hand of his superior and laid it onto his yet flat stomach, dead serious. Gwendal regarded him with an unreadable expression, one which Yozak couldn't read. But as soon as Yozak was ready to make a run to the nearest bathroom, Gwendal said: „Yes. Yes, I would really apreciate" (at this point Yozak translated the hidden language of Gwendal into ‚I would love to') „to have this child with you, but I can't force you. What I can do is support your decission."_

_A stone fell from Yozaks Heart and he sighed in relief. „And I thought I'll be on my own with this. That was a bit unfair to assume, wasn't it? After all you've done for me." he winked flippantly and he saw in Gwendals eyes that he was ecstasic too. Now that Gwendal said he would ‚appeciate it' to have the child with him, Yozak asked himself how he ever could've thought of getting rid of it (a thought that crossed his mind rather frequently for the past hour since he woke). He already loved it. Even if it complicated his life greatly. He didn't know where he stood neither with Gwendal nor with Conrad, and while being married to one, he had the child with the other. The next months would be very turbulent. And yet, here he was, asking himself if it'll be a boy or a girl._

-end flashback-

Turbulent his ass. Yozak was restless and bored, had nothing to do all day. The only thing he could do was walk around a bit, which he didn't like doing, since he could meet various people he _didn't_ want to meet. E.g. Conrad. And then everybody else in the castle. People here were annoying these days...Always asking him how he was, if they could fell his stomach (he didn't even show, damnit!) if he needed something, and so on. Seriously, the only one who didn't go on his nerves was Cheri-sama. Figures, since she was pregnant 3 times – she had to know how that felt. Yozak asked her sometimes for advice too. She didn't look like it, but Cheri-sama was a very intelligent woman. But she wasn't around right now and he was exposed to the rest of the castle, utterly defenseless. Only the tought of Doria, Sanguria or Lasania finding him, made him shudder. And that was why exactly he was heading to the stables. Escape. Nobody could blame him, really. Besides he wasn't heading far. He had to go to the Shinou temple. It provided escape and pleasant company. The Great Sage was such and understanding man...and Shinou a joy to be with. He was so cheerfull, so easy, flippant, and most important – not annoying. Well at least for Yozak. As he sometimes looked at the Great Sage, he noticed tiredness in his eyes. But then again, he was with that man for 4000 years now...if it was Yozak, instead of the Great Sage he would be annoyed as hell.

Their company made him always feel better, lose the tension and lessen the stiffness in his shoulders, that settled there itself nowadays. So with Anissina and Conrad around and without Cheri-sama there, Yozak headed for the Shinou temple. Becaufe of that and something other. Those two were old (no offense, though) and had their expieriences. Gisella was kinda unsure about things conserning his pregnancy, since this was her first case. Hell, Günther said it was the first case of man-pregnancy ever. Though, he found it highly unlikely. Only the records didn't say anything. And what the records didn't say, the Great Sage would surely know, would he? And besides, he had the feeling the two weren't telling him something and he was pretty positive about it too. They were hiding something. And he had to know what! It wasn't like it interested him that much, he just had to entertain himself with something, since his only entertainment nowadays was lying in bed, speaking with Cheri-sama and avoiding the rest of the castle. He sighed. What had he gotten himself into...

It was then that he heard shouting from the far side of the corner. Two man were arguing and he was pretty sure he knew those two voices pretty well. He groaned. Did Shinou hate him that much? The last time he spoke with him he didn't have that impression... Shaking his head for one last time, Yozak run down the hall and turned the corner, only to see Gwendal and Conrad standing a few meters away facing eachother, swords drawn. Can't somebody have mercy?!

„Hey!" he saw his Majesty approaching from the other side of the hall, Günther and Wolfram right behind him. „What are you two doing?!" But they weren't listening to him. Well, it wasn't exactly new for Gwendal, but Conrad? Not paying attention to His Majesty? The world was ending...The mockery and sarcasmus however faded as Yozak saw how they both attacked, at the same time. Now he was scared. The two actually fought?!

„You little baby!" hollered Gwendal. „Why do you feel the need to fight? I'm not intending to take your husband from you! I have my own!"

„Then why did you sleep with mine in the first place?!"

Yozak gaped. They were fighting over him?! (What a surprise there!) No, no, absolutely no. He run towards them, on the way snatching a sword from a guard with a small shout „I'll borrow this for a while!" and jumped between them, blocking Conrads sword with his own and dodging Gwendals at the same time. „STOP IT BOTH OF YOU **RIGHT ****NOW**!" he belowed. He ignored the shocked gasps and worried calls of everyone and stared at both of his...wooers, eyes hard and unforgivable. He panted. „I'm sick and tired of this. I _really_ am. I'm here, a pregnant person, wanting nothing but at least a bit of peace and all I get is to see how my husband and the father of my child fight, because of me! You're _brothers_! BROTHERS, DAMNIT! In an other situation I would be seriously flattered, but right now I'm only exhausted, sick and tired of _both_ of you! You're behaving like two cocks on one dunghill! What are you: Little children?! Don't dare interrupt me! I don't care who started this argument, but I _do_ care about you two and I _do_ care about this child I'm carrying. It _does_ need a father, you know? It won't help any of us if you both kill eachother! Though, thinking about it, I rather let this kid have no father, than two fathers without a brain!" With that he turned on his heels and walked off, throwing the sword back at the guard. He was furious. He knew it didn't do him and the kid any good but those two were just so....STUPID! He made his way to the stables. He needed to talk with somebody, _now_.

-meanwhile in the infirmary-

Gisella had no mercy with the two ‚archrivals' as she attended to their wounds.

„Seriously. Fighting. How old are you, 5?!" she shouted as she put too much desinfection on Conrads wound. Intentionally. „Did you think it'll solve anything?!" she rubbed it furiously in and Conrad winced. „Serves you right!" Then she turned at Gwendal. „And you, don't get overconfident there! Your wounds need to be nursed too." Gwendals eyebrow twitched.

„Seriously you guys..." Yuuri said quietly. „Why did you do that?"

„My deepest apologies, Heika." Both said in unison. Yuuri sighed. „How did this happen anyway?"

Both men looked away. „Well..."

-flashback-

_Conrad was walking down the hall, heading for Yuuris office, which he frequented these days. He needed advice, again. He consulted Yuuri and often his mother about his matters with Yozak, but she wasn't there right now, so Yuuri had to do. Yuuri...the whole thing that started this mess was his unvavering devotion towards the boy. But still – Yozak could've said something, anything, said that it bothers him, asked him to spend more time with him. But silently Conrad wondered if it would've helped. He always put Yuuri on the first place in his life: Protecting Yuuri, helping Yuuri, always Yuuri. And never did he notic how he pushed his lifelong friend (who became later his husband) away. And could he really blame him that he sought the contact of an other person? Conrad was reluctant to answer that... But still, Yozak could've at least tried. But he didn't. Instead he ran into the arms of no other than his brother Gwendal. That exact same brother who came that very moment out of the office of his Majesty, heading the way Conrad came from. As he noticed him, he suddenly stoped. They both regarded eachother, meassured the movements, expected the other to do something. Nothing came. Then Gwendal moved and went past Conrad, going to wherever he wanted to go. However, Conrad caught his arm and held it firmly and stared into Gwendals eyes._

„_Why?"_

_Gwendal was silent for a moment, thinking. And then, turning fully to Conrad, he said: „You weren't there." _

_Conrad didn't know why nor did he know what, but something in him snapped. Broke. He became as angry as he never was in his entire life. But he still managed to contain it as he asked: „Is that your only reason?"_

„_He was sad and I'm his boss. I have to take care of him." And that was when it broke loose. Conrad neevr drew his sword that fast. Gwendal almost couldn't react as Conrad lunged at him with a warriors howl. But nonetheless he dodged and countered with his own sword and hollered: „You little baby! Why do you feel the need to fight? I'm not intending to take your husband from you! I have my own!"_

_Conrad was angry beyond belief. Yeah, right. Gwendal had his own husband but damnit! If he had his own, why did he sleep with Yozak?!_

„_Then why did you sleep with mine in the first place?!"_

_They heard voices approaching and shouting, but didn't pay attention. This had to be settled for once and for all. If it wasn't for the orangehaired man who jumped in between them, belowing them to stop._

-end of flashback-

Yuuri sighed. „I see." Then he looked out of the window, a seriously worried look on his face. „I just hope Yozak is alright."

Gisella looked up from what she was doing, puzzled. „Yozak?"

Yuuri nodded. „He jumped between them."

„**WHAT**?!"

-----------------------------------------*

So I think this is a good point to end the chapter, dontcha think?

*sweet smile*

*walks away laughing sadistically*

P.S.: I hope you didn't mind that there were two flashbacks...

P.S.2: I was away for the weekened, so it took a bit longer to update. Patience, patience and patience indeed ~.^


	10. Of faults and truces

KKM-fangirl: I know I already replied to this review in a mail, but I figured I'll say a few words here too. I'm happy that you like this story ^^. There aren't many people who like m-preg. What happens next...well I already told you that it won't be the happiest events. Just don't stop reading this, pretty much please? *puppy eyes* Yeah, I'm making Conrad such an ass on purpose. He is occassionally agressive and I figured that when his husband cheats on him with hi sown brother, that it would be one of that occassions. So I hope I kept the good work up and here's the next chapter! ^^ *hugs*

Story reader: Oo ... hentai mood... xD That's a nice image there...*massive nosebleed* As to Cheri-sama...It simply came into my mind as I was writing. She _was_ 3 time pregnant, you know, so...I just figured she would be a very good advisor in this. Besides she likes giving romantic advices...*points at Yuuri and Wolfram* But she is also toughtfull when needed. So, yeah ^^ Enjoy the chapter!

Part 10 – **Of faults and truces**

Yozak sat on the fountain in the Shinou temple and took the offered tea which handed him the Great Sage, thankfully nodding. Though he would rather like a glas of wine. It was really a pity that he couldn't drink alcohol. And that was Gwendals fault alone. Damn him! Though, Conrad wasn't really innocent in this matter...Damn him! Damn them both! Yozak fumed and sipped his tea. As the Great Sage sat next to him, he sighed, Shinou leaning on the wall near them.

„Blasted bastards. No brain at all, fighting like that. I don't even want to know how this kid will turn out." He grumbled nipping on his tea. Still no alcohol. He really started to doubt he'll survive the comming nine months. And once again he regretted that he was a half mazoku. Even if the human blood was dominant, the mazoku had to make itself present, one way or another, didn't it? Yozak really could think of hundreds of more practical and especially more pleasant possibilities instead of this one. Being ten months pregnant will be hell. Well, at least one already passed. Just today he hit the second month. One down, 9 more to go, ne? He smiled bitterly and drowned the last of the tea, pretending it was a bottle of wine. Didn't help.

Murata watched him and then sighed. „What do you expect from them anyway? It's not like you're completely innocent in this matter." Yozak looked at him puzzled, then realisation hit him. Lost in his train of thoughts he almost forgot the reason he came here for the first place. „You were the one who cheated on Conrad, deliberately, might I add. You can' expect him to cope with it that easily."

Yozak averted his gaze down, thinking. He knew that the Great Sage was right, _**again**_. He knew he hurt Conrads feelings and when Conrad hurt, he hurt intensely. And to think it was the closest person he had beside him for years, as friend, as fellow, as partner, as husband...Yozak could only imagine the hurt that had to fill Conrads Heart. And on top of it all, Conrad was a half-mazoku, just like he and every halfbreed hurt intensely. Yozak too.

They both made huge mistakes and before they realized that, it was too late. Yozak nodded. „You're right. But still, that's no reason for them to fight like that."

„No, it isn't."

„So, what do you intend to d o?" joined the third in their round finally their discussion. Yozak looked up at Shinou. Always the one to solve problems, always the first one to react. He solved problems the moment they appeared. And he was right. Something had to be done. But what?

„Dunno. Beat some sense into them." Yozak sighed and rubbed his temple. Headaches frequented him lately. „Maybe today made them finally understand something. And if not...I'll simply break up with both of them and raise it alone. And who knows, maybe somedy will appear somebody who isn't such an imbecile like those two. I'm not letting my child have stupid fathers, who have nothing else in mind than to beat the sense out of the other. Besides, they're giving me headaches." He rubbed his temple again. „I hate it. The sickness just passed and as soon as it does, I have a major problem with headaches. This pregnancy is the killer." He looked at the double black. „Does it really take ten months?"

„Positive."

Yozak sighed. „How can you know that? No, wait, don't answer that." He said immediately as he saw the Great Sage draw a breath to answer his question. As he stoped him, the double black smiled understandingly. Yozak held his empty cup, which he still held in his hand down. „But I really should stop whining. I'm sounding like a moody baby than a man." He stood and saw smiles on the faces of his two confidants. „I think I left them enough time to calm down. When I come back, I'll have a serious talk with those two."

„I think that after today it'll be completely unnecessary." The Sage said. „Give them some time to think things over."

Yozak thought about this. Maybe His Highness was right. Maybe he should give them some time to overcome the ‚shock' and figure something out. They knew where to find him anyway. It wasn't like he could leave the castle for a long time and go too far. And to have peace from the two was something very appealing. Finally he nodded. „Yeah, Geika." He nodded to Shinou. „Shinou Heika." Then he turned to leave. „I think it's time to leave. Thanks for the tea. But the next time put at least a drop of wine into it." He winked as he jumped on his horse and rode off, leaving the laughiing Shinou and sweatdropping Sage behind.

When he returned to the castle, ideally no one was around, so he managed to get to the stables unnoticed. With the ‚journey to his room' it wasn't that easy. Halfway there he heard a sharp voice, which made him flinch and want to be nowhere near. „YOZAK!" he turned around. „Gisella..."

Without a word she dragged him away to the infirmary. „What have you been thinking?! Do you know how dangerous it was to jump in between them?! Do you even know in what danger you put your child?!" she yelled while she dragged him further, by his ear, might he add.

„Itai..." he mumbled. Too bad she heard him.

„Serves you right!" she litteraly threw him in and on a bed. „Sit!" Needless to say, Yozak didn't move an inch. He didn't even flinch as he noticed the two other man in the room, who just wouldn't meet his eyes. He sat still as he was examined, only did what the strict woman told him. Finally she was done. „It looks like everything is fine. But still don't do anything like this again." The words she spoke were still strict, but Yozak recognized sincere worry in them. He smiled reassuringly. „Hai-hai. But tell that those two there." He motioned to the other two occupants. He was satisfied when he saw them flinch. And as Gisella turned to them they seemed to shrink. He understood that completely – she had _that_ scary look. „Did you hear that?"

He never saw those two nod so eagerly. And just like that, Gisella smiled the cutest smile she had in her repertoire. „Good." Then she turned to Yozak. „You may leave now. But only if you promise to go to your room and rest." Yozak nodded, smiling and winking at her. „Hai-hai. Promise." He patted her head and left, without as much as looking at the other two. As he closed the door behind him, the two brothers sighed in unison. Finally, Conrad found the courage to speak. „We really pushed it, didn't we?"

„Hn." So Gwendal wasn't ready to speak yet. But Conrad doubted it was because it was he who spoke to him. Gwendal was probably still in slight shock from Yozaks outburst. He wasn't used to being pushed around or screamed at, if he didn't count Anissina. And it was still his child Yozak was carrying. So all Conrad said was: „Truce?"

Gwendal looked at him and finally he found his voice as he spoke: „Truce."

Even if Conrad wasn't really on speaking terms with his brother and really just couldn't stand him around right now, he could do at least this much. It was already done and unchangeable, so he should accept it and move on. Yozak was pregnant and the kid was his brothers. The mere essence of his being screamed at him how unfair that was, but that still didn't change anything. All he could do was accept it and try to win Yozak back. Even if the man betrayed him, Conrad still loved him and wanted him back. And that couldn't be done with trying to kill Gwendal. And he wanted to prove it to him. He needed to show him he still cared. He just hoped Yozak wanted him back as well, after all he had said and done. Yes, he admitted his fault in this. It was hard to do so, but it didn't change the fact that it was partiall yhis fault too. And thinking about it, it didn't really matter whose fault it was. What mattered was, that it was solved. If possible, with a positive result.

-----------------------------------------*

So, I put a bit of Conrad – Gwendal and some Murata and Shinou in here. Just figured they should _have some expieriences_...And in the previous chapter I also hinted something. I might elaborate it in the future. You _do_ realize they are 4000 years old? That's a lot of expierience there.

Uhmmm R&R?


	11. Secrets

Story reader: I'm starting to feel like I upload the chapters only to get a review from you, really. They always make my Heart jump and inspire me *____* . If somebody is spoiling here, it's _you_ spoiling _me_. I'm happy you feel like that – Uncut version...I feel like crying from joy. I'm always worrying about them being OOC. It bothers me if somebody is completely OOC. And I'm worrying that I made Yozak a bit of too sensible. I know he is an emotional person, but he doesn't show it that much, so I'm worrying I'm exagerating it. Though hearing this... T_T I'm so flattered. I know that bein Shinou Shinou and Great Sage the Great Sage, the later would be the one...uh...passive. But Shinou is just so utterly adorable... My second fav. after Yozak. And when you look closely, Murata always lets him do what he wants to, but notice, that when Shinou does something let's call it not right (f.e. the thing with Wolf and Yuuri) he always tells him not to do anything. Or as he calls it ‚babysitting'. And actually he is the strategist of the duo, so if we take a deeper look, I think we would notice just how infinitely ukish our Shinou is. ^____^ And besides – Shinou was locked away the rest of his life and the Great Sage was the one who walked around the world, so I think he had more than one occassion to get pregnant. So let's give Shinou the chance too, ne? *pats Shinous head* Don't deny it. I know it, you know it and the Great Sage does too, ne Ken-chan? *gets a mischievous gleam from the double black*

_Part 11_ **Secrets**

Halfway through second month and Yozak wanted nothing more than the baby be already there. The headaches and dizziness increased, what ouldn't be that much of a problem since he got fairly used to it anyway. The main problem was, that he was beggining to get sappy. Sometimes as he sat on a couch in his bedroom, doing nothing but stare into space, he caught himself how he rubbed his belly and realized that he had been thinking about the looks of the kid. Damnit he wasn't even showing! But the more he denied it, the more it made itself present: The happiness of being pregnant. And Yozak simply couldn't wait anymore. He wanted the kid out, so that he'll be able to craddle it and play with it all day long. Yozak was a cheerfull person and loved to simply enjoy life and if he had a kid to share it with...well it would be nice. He started to admitt it to himself, that he already loved his child, regardless whose it was. And he had to say that Gwendal was very helpfull too. He knit a lot now that he was having a child and Yozak wondered if Gwendal actually wanted a girl instead of a boy. It certainly would fit him. And imagine Gwendal playing with his little girl a smile on his face...that image made Yozak fall into one of his ‚kawaiiiii-fits' right away. Gwendal will be a good father. And the last sand-bear Yozak got actually resembled one. It looked like his skills improved. For his little girl everything, hm? Little girl...Yozak already started calling his baby ‚little girl' even if the gender wasn't determined yet. And truthfully speaking – Yozak would love to have a girl. Though, His Majesty said something about not having the right chromosomes for it so it has to be a boy. Yozak didn't understand the half of it. But as he asked His Highness about it, he simply shrugged and said: „This world is different from the one which Shibuya knows." Yozak concluded it meant that it could turn out a girl. Duh. But if it actually would turn out boy...Yozak smiled. He would surely be a good swordsman. Loyal too. Caring. And utetrly adorable. Though, all of that could be a girl too. Whoever said girls couldn't fight was a absolute imbecile. Take a look at Gisella. Take a look at Leyla. Hell, take a look at his mom! She had to fight really a lot. And Yozak wished nothing more than that it would looke like she. But he knew it was impossible since neither he nor Gwendal had brown hair and/or brown eyes. But it still could skipp generations, no? But Yozak wouldn't mind if the baby looked like him. He had his mothers features anyway and his skyblue eyes were something he was very proud of. Gwendal had blue eyes too. So the baby could have his hair too. It would make it more feminine and they could play dress-up. He started to like the idea... Yozak chuckled at himself and noticed his hand was on his stomach again. He caressed it with his thumb a gentle smile gracing his lips.

He was currently sitting on a chair on the veranda of the castle, drinking his tea (he still missed the wine, though), enjoying the wonderfull weather. He knew somebody watched him from afar, but it didn't bother him. People watched him nowadays and he was used to it anyway. His disguises had that had a guess who could be watching him, but he let him. But as somebody sat next to him, he did look up and saw Gwendal.

„Gwendal..."

„Yozak. How are you?"

Yozak smiled. Gwendal has been really affectionate lately. But Yozak saw right through him, the reason behind it all – he wanted to know how his ‚little girl' was, being just as ecstasic about it as Yozak. Yozak smiled sheepishly.

„Why, thank you, I'm fine." He saw Gwendal nod. „And yourself?"

„Thank you, I've been well."

„Well, that's good. The ‚little girl' should have a healthy father, ne?"

Gwendals head snapped up. „You already know the gender? It's going to be a girl?"

Yozak had to chuckle at the look of hope Gwendal shot him and the sparkle present in his eyes. He simply shook his head. „Not yet. It'll still take 2 months to know that. I just like to imagine it a girl. You may call it maternal instinct." He winked and Gwendal nodded. Yozak was positive there was a hint of diasappointment in Gwendals eyes. Yep, Yozak knew the man inside out. „But otherwise we're fine. The rest of my dinner isn't trying to win the ‚dinner-backwards-race' anymore, so..." he smiled and caressed his stomach again. „So the little girl's wine and so am I."

Yozak saw the corners of Gwendals lips twitch upwards and he almost chuckled again at how Gwendal tried to hide his smile. That was so him...In the back of his mind Yozak felt the other presence leave and Gwendal stood. „If you excuse me now, I have work to do, but I'll stop by later."

Yozak smiled as he nodded. „Please do." And with that and a court nod Gwendal left and as soon as he disappeared out of sight, Yozak sighed. Everybody was busy...Maybe he should go to the Shinou temple. He almost stood up, but then he saw a blackhaired figure with messy hair approach him.

„Hey there..."

„Geika! I was just about to head over."

The double black laughed nervously as he sat down. „You better not. The yearly cleaning is up."

„Ahhh..." Yozak gasped understandingly... „So you left Shinou Heika being babysat by somebody else and retreated to the sanctuary of the castle?"

The Great Sage smiled. „Something like that..." and Yozak chuckled.

„How's the mischief-maker anyway? I haven't been over for...a week or so?"

The Sage nodded. „5 days, I think. He's been fine...At least he isn't causing trouble anymore, so I can relax..." he sighed. „Babysitting a bored Shinou is really tiring..." He looked at Yozak. „And how have you two been?" he cast a look at his stomach. „It's been one and half months, am I right?"

Yozak nodded. „I have the half of the second month behind me."

Murata nodded. „You should start to show in two months. I expect it to be in the half of the 4th month."

Yozak smiled a kind of knowing smile. „Just how do you always know this things?"

The Sage smiled sheepishly. „4000 years is a long time...And even if you don't want to, you do get some expierience in the time..."

„I see...And yet I wonder..."

The double black let his glasses have a gleam. „Well, since you have a lot of imagination, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Yozak smiled knowingly. „I already have a theory."

The Great Sage was cearly amused. „Really? Well, I suppose I couldn't expect any less. You are an intelligent man after all."

„I'm flattered you think so highly about me." They both smile conspirationly at eachother.

Just then a voice sounded from somewhere. „Just what are you two plotting together?"

As they looked around they noticed a small figure sit on the table. „Shinou!" the double black sounded surprised. „How did you escape?!" Shinou huffed. „You traitor! Leaving me at their mercy like that..." he shot a death glare at his ‚loyal babysitter' and proceeded to answer his question. „I don't know how I escaped. I just simply did. But, back to the original subject: What are you two plotting?"

„Oh nothing much really." The Great Sage smiled innocently. He failed.

Yozak grinned like a cheshire cat. „His Highness only told me about the ‚glorious times'."

„Did he..." Shinou looked suspectingly at them, but then just sighed, giving up. Trying to pry something out of them was wasted time and effort. And he had a really good guess what they were talking about. „Can't be helped anyway." He looked at the tea. „Can I have some?" Yozak just smiled. „Don't hold back. The cookies are very good. One of the maids made them. They're really delicious."

Needless to say, Shinou didn't hold back.

-------------------------------------------------*

So, how did you like it? A bit of ShinouMurata and appearence of Gwendal. Whom would you like next time? Besides the one I'm planning? Yuuri? Günther? Or maybe a bit of a longing Wolfram? ~_^


	12. Encounter, the 3rd

Aliana15: You gave me an idea too, consider the next chapter done! ^^ There'll be everything: Conrad, Yozak, Yuuri, Wolfram! So thanks for the review! *huggles*

Story reader: Wolfie-chan in the next chappie. See A.N. as to why. Maou abude rocks! *evil laugh* Sinou is too sexy... AH, thnx for the review! *huggles*

KKM-Fan-Girl: Thanks for giving me this idea! It fits perfectly to the next chapter! *huggles*

A.N.: Originally, this wasn't planned. I considered writing a chapter with Conrad – Günther, but I put it aside. But as I read a review it inspired me and I figured it would fit so good into this. So here it is: Encounter, the 3rd!

**Encounter, the 3rd**

How? How could he? That question was the only thing that invaded the thoughts of Conrad Weller right now. That simple question was being caused by none other than Günther von Christ, as he watched how sweet they were with his older brother, even though it was exactly that older brother, which cheated on him. But Günther was obviously ignoring that fact. Or forgetting it. Which was rather unlikely, since Günther von Christ rarely forgott such things. So how, could he be so okay with Gwendal, after all that happened?! Conrad didn't understand that. Or maybe he didn't want to understand. Because if he was honest to himself, he had been watching his still-husband lately. Watching how he coped with his condition, how he struggled in his current situation, and seeing that he still could smile that charming smile. That was something he didn't understand...or didn't want to understand...either. Conrad admitted that it wasn't easy or Yozak, but that didn't necessarily mean he pitied him. It was his own damn fault that he was in such a position now. Pregnant with the brother of his husband, who was, by the way, married too. Only, his husband didn't seem to mind, seeing how they laughed together. As far as Gwendal could laugh, of course. But still: They were happy together. And Conrad didn't understand. No. Wrong.

Sighing softly, he finally admitted to himself, that he just simply didn't _want_ to understand. His pride simply didn't allow him to. He was afraid, no – he knew, that if he only thought for a little bit he would understand and forgive his husband. And that was exactly what his pride wanted to avoid. But wasn't it prides fault in the first place that this happened? Wasn't it Yozaks pride, that made him shut Conrad out and turn his back on him? Wasn't it pride that told Yozak not to forgive him? And wasn't it Conrads own pride throwing Yozak out after he found out about his affair with his brother? Sure, he was hurt, but that passed and he could have talked to his ‚other half' then. Only he didn't want to. Because of his damn _pride_.

But as he looked now at the couple sitting on the veranda, drinking tea and enjoying eachothers presence, he simply _couldn't_ deny it any longer – he missed Yozak. He missed his sweet smile, his cocky wink and that handsome accent of his. He missed his gracefull, silent movements, his feminity, present even though the masculinity of his body. He missed the fluttering of his eyes, the heavy breathing, the wild thumping in his chest, the soft lips, the strong hands, he missed everything about Yozak. But what he missed at most was the love which displayed in his eyes everytime they locked with his. That ever-present love and care. Not only for him, but for everybody whom the spy held dear. Yozaks Heart was big, Conrad knew. And even if it took time to get through to it, the effort was rewarded with strong love. Yozak was a very sensible man, even though he showed it only rarely. But Conrad knew that nonetheless. Well, he should, since thy had known eachother for almost a century now. Being a couple the half of it. He remembered what they have been through together. Their childhood, being two half-mazokus, despised by society, loved by only a few, one an orphan, second a hated prince; then the academy – a choice out of pure necessity, having nothing else to show how much they cared about their mazoku-side, needing to prove to everybody their loyalty through sacrifice, devotion not being enough, a sacrifice to the borders of death,- the battle of Rüttenberg, seeing their comrades, the man who held the same fate die around them, only the two of them surviving; Conrads attraction to Julia and the hurt in Yozaks eyes everytime he mentioned her; then his leaving, without a word of goodbye...And probably for the first time he realized what Yozak had to go through, what Conrad himself put him through. And the next thing he realized for the first time was his undying love for the man. He sighed again. Yes. He loved Yozak. Yes, he missed Yozak. But that didn't mean he _forgave_ Yozak. And that was mostly because he didn't know how to. And as he saw how Gwendal stood, leaving Günther for time being, he figured it was time to learn that.

*

Günther looked up from the cup of tea he was holding in his hands to the figure which came to stand in front of him. „Conrad."

„Günther. May I sit?" Günther looked puzzled, even surprised one could say as he slowly nodded. „Sure, sit. Is there something the matter."

As Conrad sat down, he looked at the older man, with a serious expression on his face for once (which didn't fail to startle the advisor even more) and nodded. „Actually, there is. You see, I need your advice."

He saw how Günther, wearing an equaly serious expression on his face now, put down his cup. „Sure, I'll help. What is it?"

Conrad was silent for a few moments, thinking over what he was about to say, debating where to start. His former teacher waited patiently. Finally Conrad sighed. „I want to know how you do it."

Günther blinked. „Excuse me?"

Conrad sighed again. „How you can forgive Gwendal that easily."

There was a silent ‚aaahh' from Günthers side as he finally understood and soon a small smile graced his lips. „That's it..." he looked at the sky, still smiling, but Conrad could tell he was thinking about the answer. For a few minutes there was silence, untill Günther finally spoke. „Conrad, for how long did you live now?"

Conrad was taken aback by that question, but he answered nonetheless. „Uhh...a century...or so?"

Günther still smiled. „And how much battles did you survive?"

Conrad still didn't understand the questions, but still he answered. „I lost count."

Günther nodded. „Sure, they were many. And every time you go into a battle, do you know, you'll survive it?"

This time, Conrad answered instinctively. „Hell, no!" as soon as he realized his language, he apologized quickly. „I just...I always go into a battle with the knowledge I could die. There are good warriors out there and I know the only thing I can do is rely on my instincts and skills. But I always ask myself if there isn't somebody out there with better skills and sharper instincts. I never have the guarantee that I'll survive. But...why do you keep asking that?"

Günther smiled. „It's easy, really. Just think. I know that a life of a half-mazoku is long. Much longer than the life of a human. And maybe even too long, for we often don't realize that it isn't granted. So we make mistakes and cease to correct them. And after we realize it, it's too late and we're left to die with regrets. Conrad, I lived for a few centuries now, I have seen how fleeting life can be. And I'd be a fool if I made a mistake because I didn't realize this." With these words Günther stood and silently left, leaving Conrad to think about what he heard. He knew it wouldn't take the brownhaired half-mazoku long to realize what he meant. It wasn't like Conrad _didn't_ know it, deep inside he did. He just...needed a little push.

*

Meanwhile Conrad thought about what Günther told him and let his mind wander of to the thoughts and memories of earlier and he started to understand what Günther meant. He was a soldier and he knew all-too-well how unpredictable life was and how easily it could be over. Being a soldier was dangerous, even in times of peace. And being a spy even moreso, Conrad assumed. And dying, without Yozak knowing how endlessly he loved him...dying while being _angry_ with eachother...that was thought which made Conrad sick. And after some time he knew again: Yozak Gurrier-Weller was his soulmate. And that was something too important for not knowing it.

-----------------------------------------------------*

So...that much for Encounter, the 3rd. How didya like it?

Ah, before I forgett – about the ages: I realized that when Wolfram is 84 (damn him for looking so good at that age!) and Conrad is older, and actually looking older (about 6 years) it means he would have to be a lot older than Wolfram. The same goes for Günther. As since he is a full-blood-mazoku, I figured there would be an even bigger age-difference. Duh.

That much from my side. Do you got something to say? Something nice perhaps? ^^


	13. As it comes

: Thanks for your review! I'm happy you like the fanfic and I'll sure put Yuuri into the next chapter. ^^ You're right, there needs to be a Yuuri-Yozak encounter too.

Story reader: Weird...I don't think Yuuri is the one to speak in subject:relationships *glances at Wolfie-chan* Uncle Wolfie-chan, read a story...Yes it has something to it...But who knows what will come...(besides me) *whistle* Anyways...thanks for the review and don't worry, there are soldiers guarding the lab. You know, you never know with Wolfram ~________^

_Part 13_ **As it comes**

Yozak walked the halls of the Blood Pledge Castle, one hand on his stomach, while the other rested on the wall, leaning in for some support. It wasn't like he couldn't walk alone, it was just that he felt more secure this way. It was the second half of the 4th month and he was showing. Not that much, but he was. You could notice when you paid attention. It wasn't that visible, but it kinda showed. It was still small but he looked other than usually, more...round. His face was a little rounder and he looked like he gained a pound or two, what, technically, was exactly what happened. Only it weren't 2 pounds of fat, but human flesh, blood and bones.

He chuckled at the memory of the day he first noticed it. On that peculiar day he decided to take a hot, relaxing bath. So he stood up, went to the bathroom, stripped and let himself slide into the hot water. It was only when he started to wash himself when he noticed that something wasn't right with his stomach. It stood out a bit. And as he looked down to check it out, he noticed it. A little bump. A tiny, small, little bump, barely noticeable.

The first person besides him who noticed it was Cheri-sama. He met her as he went from the baths back to his room. As soon as she laid eyes on him there was a squeak and a: „You're showing!" Yozak didn't know how she possibly could've noticed it, since it was small and hidden under his clothes, but he supposed it was some woman/mother-instinct. Or simply expierience. He made her promise not to tell anybody. He didn't need squeacking, hyperactive woman chasing him even more eagerly than they already did. That and he wanted to know when everybody will notice on their own. Especially Gwendal. And she just winked at him conspirationingly and walked away.

The next one to nice it was the Great Sage as Yozak visited the Shinou-temple two days after the discovery. He figured it wasn't that much of a surprise. The double black gratulated him and Yozak noticed Shinous gaze resting on his stomach. He put that tiny piece of knowledge away for later use. A few days later the maids noticed it. Apparently, woman had some kind of radar in this matter. He made them swear to Shinous name to keep silent. (Only an hour later he passed Gisella and Dorcas who were passionately discussing it.)

Another two days later he was positive that Conrad saw. As they passed eachother on the veranda of the castle, he saw how his gaze lingered on his stomach for a little longer than usual, frowning in thought. And as he passed by the table at which Heika and Wolfram sat, he heard how Wolfram started whispering quickly something to Yuuri, while pointing at Yozaks stomach.

Long story short: By the 2nd half of the 4th month everybody but the father knew about it. Shame upon Gwendal that Yozak had to bump in him for him to finally notice.

„What the..." but as soon as he saw, _what_ _exactly_ bumped into him, his eyes went wide and suddenly there was a shine in them that was almost childish. And even if Yozaks lips twisted upwards, he couldn't but say sarcastically: „Gee, I thought you'll never notice! It knows just the whole castle!" Gwendal went red at that.

That happened yesterday. Right now he was heading to Gisella. It was due to his check-up and he could bet that that blasted woman just trembled in anticipation to be finally able to touch it. So he was walking the quiet halls of the castle. Thinking about it, the castle had been really quiet lately. That is, if you considered quiet 5 squealing crazy women, who chased him whenever they saw him. His point was rather that Conrad and Gwendal didn't go for eachothers throats on regular basis. Actually, one could even say they got along.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft melodical voice he used to love: „It suits you."

His head shot to the source of the voice. Conrad. A smiling Conrad. A smiling, non-bitchy Conrad, complimenting him. What went wrong?

„Thank you...?"

Conrad chuckled. „I mean it." He sighed. „I know I've been rather mean to you. I want to apologize."

It took a few moments for Yozak to process the words, but as soon as he did, a smile spread across his face. Though he was more than just surprised to hear this from his husband, since he already thought it was over. Admitted, he once wanted that, but that changed with that one slam of the door and he wanted nothing more than to have him back. Only that want was one-sided. Conrad changed his mind and Yozak thought he lost him for good. And now the man apologized to him. And even though evertyhing that happened Yozak found himself not caring about it at all.

„Apology accepted." Conrad smiled and Yozak felt a wave of feelings wash over him – happiness, love and on top of all relief. It felt as if a wall of ice that was between them started to melt. And he was sure, Conrad felt that way too.

„Where are you heading?" his husband asked.

„Gisella."

„Oh." Was it just him or did Conrad sound just now really disappointed? A thought overcame Yozak that the man wanted to talk to him. And Yozak understoo dthat pretty much, since he basically felt the same way. „But I have some spare moments."

Conrads face lit up and Yozak saw him again as he was: The man he knew, the man he fell in love with, the man he married. „That's good." Conrad said. „I wanted to talk to you." Yozak nodded, but said nothing, waiting patiently.

„First of all: I'm really sorry for my actions towards you." He bowed deeply. „I realized how foolish I was for decieving you. I realized how I miss you. I realized how much I still love you. And nothing can change that. Not you cheating on me, no child with my brother,...no Majesty of this world. As I thought about your actions, I finally saw mine. It was wrong from me for not being with you for weeks. And even if I don't deserve it, will you forgive me?"

Yozak just stood there, eyes wide, not believing his ears. Not only did Conrad apologize to him, but acknowledged his fault and on top of that he said that he loved him. And Yozak caught himself crying. Blasted hormones, he thought, as pictures of their past flashed through his mind. Their meeting – Conrad smiling at him, their parting, then their meeting after years, their childhood friendship, the time at the academy, that fiasco they called their first time, Julia, Rüttenberg, Conrad leaving without a word, then coming back, the engagement, the wedding and the night that followed...and many more prescious moments in their relationship, good or bad, everything that made them the couple they were. And as strong arms took him in their embrace he felt like everything could be alright again.

„Will you come back to me?" Conrad whispered into his hair and a thought came crashing down on him. „And the child?"

„It's yours, and that's all that matters."

And for the first time in a century, Yozak cried on an occassion other than after sex. But as he felt his shoulder getting wet, he decided it wasn't that bad after all.

*

As he turned the corner, rubbing his wet eyes, he noticed two people sitting at a table at the far end of the hall. One had blond hair and an annoyed experssion on his face, the other had black hair and black eyes and was apparently sighing. With a smile on his face he approached the royal pair.

„Yozak!" Yuuri shouted as soon as he saw the spy.

„Heika, Kakka." Yozak nodded to them.

„How are you?" asked Yuuri and Wolfram looked even more annoyed. Yozak chuckled.

„We're fine. Actually, very happy." He answered with a smile on his face and Yuuri smiled even brighter. „That's wonderfull! By the way, where are you going?"

„Gisella."

„Did something happen?!" Both turned to the source of that call to see Wolfram with a worried expression on his face. And being the intelligent spy he was, soon a knowing smile spread across Yozaks face. „No, I'm just heading for the regular check-up." And as easy as that, Wolframs expression became one of a spoiled brat again. Yozak almost shook his head at that.

„I'm really admiring how you cope with all of this." Yozak turned back to His Majesty. „With those circumstances and the current situation you are in...it really can't be easy."

„Wimp."

„Don't call me that!"

Yozak chuckled and the attention returned to him. „I don't think it's actually that bad." They looked puzzled, but he didn't bother to further elaborate it. „And besides, I just take things as they come without complaint. It's the best way to cope with them." With that he winked at Wolfram and walked off, finally going to see Gisella. That woman would surely rip his head of for being late. But seriously those two really needed to pay some attention to their suroundings. _And_ they should be true to themselves. Yuuri was too blind to these things...and Wolfram wasn't true to himself, Yozak knew that. After all, _he_ wasn't blind not to notice how Wolframs gaze lingered on his stomach, longing. As he finally entered the infirmary a smile still present on his face and Gisella started shouting at him, he felt that really everything was just fine. _As it comes_, indeed.

--------------------------------------------------*

So, as I promised. Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad, Yozak.

Next chapter will be Yuuri as some of you requested. ^^

Hope you liked it! R&R

Aki


	14. Encounter, the 4th

Sakura . Conrad: Happy you liked it and hope you like this one too, because I have my doubts about it. I thing I made them OOC...Forgive me! T_T 2 more chapters and you'll know what'll happen to the spy we all cherish and love ~_^ Hope this was oon enough and *hugs* Thanks for loving this story!

**Encounter, the 4th**

It was the day he hit the 5th month when Heika approached him. It was a dark, rainy day, so he sat in his room, doing nothing all day and wished he would be out on a mission, for he was bored to death. He had been bored for the last 4 months, but that had been at least bearable when he could go out sit on the veranda, in the garden, or go visit Geika and Shinou Heika. But now...He sat at the window, staring into nothing, while holding the sandbear he got from Gwendal for his little girl to his chest. He hated rainy weather. It reminded him of the place he came from. Yes, Dai Shimaron was always dark, it snowed constantly and when it didn't snow, it rained. He let out a small sigh. „See, honey? The sky is sad. I wonder why..." he spoke to his baby. Another bad habit he picked up – he already spoke with his child. He didn't even know the gender and he already spoke to ‚her'. Talk about motherly feelings. As he sighed once again, he heard a soft knock on the door. Perhaps somebody mercifull enough to tear him out of his boredom?

„Enter." He said and surprisingly enough, His Majesty stuck his head in.

„Heika!" he stood up immediately, but the darkhaired boy shook his head frantically. „No-no, sit, please. Can I come in?"

„Of course." Said Yozak still in mild surprise as he sat down again. What was His Majesty doing here?

Yuuri stepped in and and Yozak motioned for him to sit down, curiousity burning him alive. And as Yuuri sat down he didn't bother waiting anymore and bluntly asked (but still polite enough with a smile on his face): „So, what do you need me for Heika?"

„Ehm, you see..." the Majesty started fidgeting and Yozak smelled something suspiscious.

„Did you escape Günther again?" he asked with an amused smile.

Yuuri only shook his head. „No, Günther is taking a day off with Gwendal."

Ah, yes, Gwendal mentioned something like that to him...

„Good thing they did. The two of them seriously need some time together." He smiled. It was true. Gwendal was tense lately and Yozak wasn't dense not to know his place. He was just a pregnant lover of the man, nothing else. No offense though, Gwendal took good care of him. But he still needed some time off with his husband, only the two of them, somewhere on a field, picknicking...In the rainy weather. Sure. But the image he had in his head right now was very nice...

„Yeah...Anyway..."

Yozaks head snapped up. He almost forgott that His Majesty was here.

„I just..."

„Hey, Kiddo, what's the matter?" Yozak started to get worried. Yuuri fidgeting like this wasn't Yuuri. Sure, he fidgeted enough as it is but not when he spoke to somebody he considered a friend (which was technically everybody).

„It's nothing..." the young king sighed. „I just...felt the need to apologize."

„Eeh?" What the fuck?! Yozak didn't understand a word. Why should His Majesty...

„Well, I was the reason you...that you...you know, with Gwendal."

Yozaks face went blank for a moment as realisation dawned on him. Through these 4 months he already forgott how the whole mess started. With his damn jealousy of this adorable kid. And this adorable kid just apologized to him. Yozak even didn't know why it made him laugh. Maybe it was the utter cuteness of it. Maybe the happiness it made him feel. Or simple because of the relief it brought. Or just his overdriven hormones. Either way, Yozak laughed. „That has been bothering you?"

Oh the pout was just as adorable as the kid himself. „Don't worry, I'm not laughing you out." He said and the laugh faded to a smile. Then he leaned forward. „It doesn't have to bother you, Kiddo. It wasn't your fault. You ain't my husband so it isn't your responsibility to notice these things. Conrad should have, but he didn't. So don't blame yourself. You don't need to take responsibility for everything." He winked and as he saw that finally, his Heika smiled too, he felt lighter and an image of his little girl smiling like that too flashed through his mind. He almost fell into one of his kawai-fits again. They happened more frequently now. Blasted girl, for making him all emotional.

„If you say so...But still, it bothers me. I just wanted you to know that there never was anything between me and Conrad. He's just a good friend, a brother to me. Nothing more, nothing less." Yozak smiled greatfully. Hearing this made him breath kinda lighter. „Speaking of which" His Majesty continued „– how are things with Conrad? I heard you made up."

Yozak faltered a bit. That was a subject he felt a bit uneasy with. Yes, Conrad and he were on speking terms again, his husband asked him to move in back with him, but still, something bothered Yozak. The euphoria of the first moment faded after a night of a deep sleep and now he felt unease as he was thinking about it, but he'd be damned if he knew why. Maybe it was his uncertainity. Many things happened between him and Conrad, many things that had been said and done, things that couldn't be undone so easily. True, he loved Conrad and didn't want to be apart from him, wanted him back, but at the same time, he felt reluctant. It just didn't feel right. What should he do...He didn't know, but he as sure as hell did know that it was something he won't bind onto the kids nose.

„We're fine with eachother, after some time again." He said smiling.

„I love to hear that. You know, I really had a bad conscience as I found out you cheated on Conrad technically because of me."

„Ochibi..."

„No, you know it's true, so don't argue with me." He smiled. „I'm the king after all."

Yozak smiled. That blasted adorable brat! „Hai, Heika."

For a while there was silence and Yozak grw suspiscious again. „Say, Heika...that wasn't the only reason you came here."

His Majesty sighed. „You're right...It's...Wolfam has been acting strange lately. He's clingier than usual and he is really...highspirited."

Yozaks eyebrow has risen as he listened to the boy. Where was he heading at?

„And I've been thinking if it maybe hasn't something to do with your pregnancy."

Yozak was startled and then it became to dawn on him. It was true that His Excelency always stared at his stomach with a longing look...Did he...? Yozak grinned. This was way to cute! „I see...Well, it is possible. His Excelency is...very interested in these kind of things after all." That scared look the kiddo gave him was almost amusing. He decided to tease him a bit further. „Well, I think it should be safe when you won't habe sex for a whi-"

„Yozak!" The spy grinned at the red face.

„Can't hold out that long? I'm sure you'll-"

„That's not it! We aren't doing _that_!"

Yozak chcukled slightly. It was really amusing, but you had to know when the amusement ended. „I know, I know. I'm just teasing you, Heika."

Yuuri blinked twice then sighed. Yozak spoke again, this time more serious. „Anyways...You should just simply give him time. He'll get over it eventually and maybe a few years later you can go back to the subject, together." He winked and saw how His Majesty face got a bit redder again.

„Suure..." he stood. „Thanks for you help. I have to go now. Kings duties, you know?"

„Or rather a missing Gwendal?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Yuuri chuckled embarassedly and left the room quickly, making Yozak chuckle. Blasted adorable brat.

*

Walking became slowly a task, Yozak decided as he walked the halls. Not that much of a task, but it wasn't done as easilly as it was 4 months ago. But he needed to get to a restroom, so there was no avoiding it. As he passed a hallway he saw in his peripheral vision something blonde. Instinctively turning he noticed the spoiled brat standing there, looking forlorn. The last time he saw the brat like that was when His Majesty disappeared. And even if he didn't particulary like the blond boy, he decided to help him. He could always blame it on his hormones later.

„Kakka?"

He saw how his Excelency jumped. He didn't notice him?

„Yozak!" Said man approached the boy. „Did something happen?" Yozak stood in front of him now.

„That's something I should ask you. You look like you had to ‚work' with Anissina."

Wolfram looked away. „It's none of your business." He said quietly. Even if the words didn't hold the usuall arogance, they made Yozak angry nonetheless. And his recent emotionality didn't make things exactly better. „Sorry I was trying to help you Kakka. I won't bother you with my stupidity anymore." He said sharply and turned on his heels to walk away. Except something held him back. A hand. „Wait." Yozak turned his head, to see the blond boy, standing there, gripping his hand, looking rather diturbed and even lost, perhaps?

„I..." Wolfram tried to say something but somehow he couldn't. Probably his aristocratic pride held him back. But the look the boy gave his stomach spoke more clearly than 100 words could ever do. So Yozak staid silent to and only took the hand from his wrist and laid it on his rounder belly. And instantly the desperate look was replaced with one of surprise and slight awe. Yozak saw how fascinated the young lord was. Though he didn't know what could have possibly fascinated him like that, since his belly was still small and nothing happened in there. No movements or kicks, or anything Cheri-sama told him about and he was _really_ _looking forward_ to it (Please, note the sarcasm here). But still, the lord seemed to really like it. It was rather cute to see the spoiled brat looking almost like any other mazoku his age, admiring the ‚miracle of life'.

„You know, Kakka, everything has its time. And when it comes, accept it, because if you reject it, it may never come back." The yound lord stared up at him, obviously speechless. Yozak let the hand go and leaning to the Excelency he whispered with a wink: „No need to rush things, don't you think?"

From the slight blush which took residence on that pale face he assumed the Excelency caught his small implication. Satisfied with himself, Yozak turned with another wink and a wave of his hand, walking away and leaving the stunned Excelency to his own thoughts. Seriously he needed to sort them out. Yozak smiled to himself as he returned to his room (after relieving himself of course) and flopped down on his bed. In the end it didn't turn out a boring day after all. And as he saw out of the window he noticed that the rain stopped and as he cast a look to the gate, he saw how two drenched figures entered the castle grounds. Lookimg back to the sky with a smile, he absentmindedly stroked his belly, whispering to himself, or his child, he didn't know: „See, honey? The sky isn't sad anymore." And as the sun shone upon his face, he added with a content smile: „It even looks like it's pretty happy. I wonder..."

---------------------------------------*

Damn, why does this chapter feel so crappy? Did you like it? I'm not sure myself. They are very hard to write, really. Did they turn out OOC? Please tell me...


	15. Peacefull Times

KKM-fangirl: I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this one too. It's so sappy and fluffy... Conrad and Yozak becoming close again, huh? I wonder... Well, we'll see. XP

Also, I made a cover for this. It can be found here: http: // moshka . deviantart . com / art / quot-Attention-quot-story-cover-117708282 just remove the spaces. Fanfiction has the tick to delete the first part of the links.

**Peacefull times**

„Ready yet?!"

„Give me one more sec!"

„They'll leave without us."

„They won't. You're the father."

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and the people at Blood Pledge Castle castle were in full going, packing things and getting ready. Ready for what?

„We're not together. I'm married with you, so by all means..."

„Gwendal if you don't get your sorry ass down here in this instant we're leaving without you!" Another voice drifted to them through the open window from outside, urging them. And as Gwendal looked out of the window he saw a fuming redhead, glaring daggers at him. Though ot didn't have the desired effect. It rather looked cute. But the darkhaired mazoku knew better than to anger the other man. His mood-swings were becoming dangerous. „I deeply apologize! Günther is taking his time again."

„That's why I'm calling you and not Günther, dumbass!"

Gwendal sighed. „Give us a minute?"

„You asked that 15 minutes ago too!"

„Ready!" Günther announced.

„Miracles happen!" the voice from outside called. „You have 5 seconds to come down!" with that he stormed off. Well, as much his rather large belly allowed it. With the pregnancy Yozak was always more and more bitchy. Gwendal bit back another sigh. He really didn't have the right to complain. It was his fault too.

He and Günther were heading with the others (Heika, Wolfram, Greta, Conrad, Geika, Shinou and Gisella) to a picnic. They figured that they should take advantage of the current peace in the country and in the castle and take a day off. Team-bonding, Heika called it.

As they joined the other people waiting at the gate, they turned one last time to the last occupants of the castle.

„So, take care."

„Don't worry, with my new special devise ‚Protect everything around you'-kun, everything will be fine."

With a slight twitch of his left eye, Gwendal looked at his mother, who simply smiled back. She would take care of things. He hoped. But as he heard the horses riding off, he figured he had no time for doubt, if he didn't want to be left behind, so he followed.

It was originally Geikas idea to spend a nice day in the nature. Though Gwendal had his doubts about Yozak riding a horse in his conditions. And apparently, his younger brother had too, as Gwendal heard him talking to his husband.

„Should you really be riding a horse?"

Yozak bit back a sigh. „Geika said it's fine."

„What if you'll get sick?"

„That's why we're taking Gisella with us."

„Won't you fall from the horse?"

„Conrad..."

„Shouldn't I ride with you, just in case?"

„Hell no!"

Conrad has been overly protective lately. Since their talk about 2 weeks ago, he was very clingy. He wouldn't leave him alone for a minute, pursuing him to move back into their room, treating him as if he was deathly sick. Talk about protectiveness. Yozak sighed invardly. It wasn't like he hated the attention of his husband, but it was really exasperating. And it didn't help the confusion raging in him. He still hadn't an answer to his question what he wanted. And Conrad clinging to him didn't do a thing for it. On the contrary, it worsened the situation.

He felt another presence next to him and as he turned he saw Geika, Shinou sitting on his shoulder. „Don't worry sir Weller. Yozak will be fine."

Conrad nodded. „If you say so..."

They arrived on the place only half an hour later. Gwendal helped Yozak from his horse, while Conrad prepared everything. As soon as he was done, he hurried to help Yozak to sit down. Yozak almost sighed.

„For the upteenth time, Captain, I'm _fine_."

„You're pregnant."

This time it was groan that Yozak had to bite back. He hated this overly care. But instead of saying something, he leaned on the tree that was present there. At least his husband knew how to pick a good place. But he wanted some time alone, so he turned to him: „Say, could you bring me something to eat?"

„Of course." Said Conrad smiling and hurried to oblige. Yozak watched him from afar. How could one man be so devoted?

„Oh well. Might as well use the few minutes of freedom." He muttered and closed his eyes. But he didn't remain alone for long. He felt rather than heard somebody sit next to him. Opening one of his eyes he saw the father of his child. „You know, he just worries."

„I'm more than capable taking care of myself."

„I know." The darkhaired man looked directly at him. „Should you really be riding?"

This time, Yozak did sigh. „Geika says it's safe. Besides I have plenty people around myself who are more than ready to help."

Gwendal nodded. „How's the baby?"

„Just fine. It's making my life hell, so it can be only fine..." absentmindedly Yozak stroked his stomach.

„Know the gender yet?"

„In a few days I might."

Gwendals eyes windened ever so slightly. „Geika mentioned something about the half of the 5th month. So in about a week I should know." Gwendals lips twitched upwards. „But I think it'll be a girl." A small smile appeared on the older mans face. Yozak smiled knowingly. „You're really looking forward to it, aren't you?" A pink tint grazed the lords cheeks. Yozak chuckled. „Me too." And with taht he took Gwendal shand and laid it on his stomach. „Even if we aren't exactly in love, it's kinda nice to have something in common, don't you think?" And Gwendal nodded, while his eyes rested on the belly, his gaze loving and tender. Needless to say, Yozak got one of his kawaii-fits. It was a good thing he could control them.

After a while he began to drift off. Only in the back of his mind he noticed that Gwendal left so that he could rest in peace. Only by lunchtime Günther woke him with a soft shake. For a while they ate in silence. There were only the occassional „Could you give me please" and „Be so kind and pass me the" and similar phrases, untill His Majesty spoke.

„You know, it's a good thing we can be together like this." He said as he looked around. „A few weeks ago it didn't look like it would be ever possible. I'm really happy..."

„You wimp!" Wolfram almost threw one of his tantrums, but he was cut of by a dreamy moan. „Heeiikaaa..." Oh no, please no, have mercy...Were the Günther fits coming back again? Yozak was tempted to see another apocalypse approaching. „Nothing can ever equal the grace and kindness of your hea-"

There was a quiet cough and just like that Günthers lips shut, as if they had been sealed. Yozak couldn't supress a chuckle. „You know you really scared me there. Because I don't think I could bear something like this again."

Günther smiled obviously embarassed. „It came instinctively. I apologize deeply." Everybody laughed.

„But you know, Shibuya is right." All of the attention turned to Geika. „We really should treasure such moments, because you never know what troubles could come. Ne, Shinou?"

With the ‚I'm very important and I'm always right, so you have to agree with me'-Shinou-look he nodded and said: „I completely agree with you, my faithfull advisor." Everybody sweatdropped and between the lines Yozak could read he was hiding embarassment. Oh how he wished to know...It almost didn't surprise him as Young Master leaned forward to Shinou with a sheepish look on his face. „You're really listening to your strategist, aren't you?"

Shinous eyes snapped open and for the tiny moment they were wide and Yozak was positive he saw a pink tint on the past Kings cheeks. Blasted adorable brat, indeed.

In wasn't untill later that he spoke with the two. The others were scattered around, doing various things. Conrad and Heika were playing baseball (finally, Yozak remembered the games name), His Excelency brat was standing nearby, sulking, Gisella was reading a book and Gwendal was somewhere off to with Günther. Everybody was having a nice afternoon. It was really a pity he couldn't join them. Well, he _could_, but one, he was tired and two, his belly was making movements a bit difficult. So he had to settle with watching. Maybe that was why the eternal pair joined him.

„Hey there."

„Geika, Shinou Heika." He smiled.

„How are you?"

„Fine. I can't move efficiently though."

„Yeah, you have to put your weight on both of your legs at one time. It's normal." Surprisingly (not), it was Shinou who spoke.

„Yeah. Still, it's a bother."

„I know."

„Do you?"

Shinou flinched. Geika smiled mischievously. 10 points for Yozak. He chuckled. „About the theory I had..."

„Yes?" the Great Sage asked, still smiling his great-sage-ish way.

„I would like to confirm it."

„What theory are you two talking about?" Shinou asked, obviously annoyed. Yozak couldn't blame him. It wasn't like it was safe to assume that when he talked with the Great Sage things were safe. More like naive (A.N.: to assume such things. I want to avoid confusion).

„About you, me and our lovelife." The darkhaired boy said straight out. Shinou looked almost shocked and Yozak wished he could capture the moment. A shocked Shinou wasn't something you saw everyday. But he really understood that – Geika saying something straight out into the blue wasn't exactly something that occured frequently. The soukoku looked back at Yozak. „So, what theory is it?"

„Don't you already know?"

„I want to confirm it."

Yozak smirked. „Is that so? Well...You said you have expierience. I assume in this kind of things too."

„Your theory is right so far."

„And I assume that...how to put this...it isn't you who...was in the same condition I am in right now."

„Correct."

They heard a quiet moan and they turned only to see Shinou, the smug look wiped out from his face, for a change. As the two ‚brothers in crime' looked at eachother, they burst out laughing.

„Being a babysitter has its good sides too, you know."

„I believe it's called pedophilia."

„How do you know that?"

„Conrad mentioned it as he assured me he had never had something with his Majesty and why he never even could have."

„You have a good memory."

„I'm paid for having a good memory."

„I'm sure..."

As he listened to them, Shinou felt the desperate urge to cry. He caught himself wishing for the time he spent in the temple while Soushu was consuming him. He shook his head violently. He really needed to gain controll of the situation again. Moreso over himself. He was smug, he was cunning, he was admirable, he wasn't somebody who should be disturbed by two plotting, bothersome individuals, damnit! So he bit back the snort that was about to emerge and put on a desinterested look. Though it would work if the two weren't ignoring him. His bothered mood (he refused to call it sulking) was disturbed by a mazoku who looked pretty much like him. Probably the genes.

„What are you doing?!" he shouted at his advisor. Serves him right. „You can't have Yozak all for yourself!"

His strategist chuckled. „Sure, lord von Bielefeld." As the two of them began an argument (which consited of Wolfram shouting and the Great Sage smiling) he decided to entertain himself otherwise. So he jumped down from his advisors and lifelong partners shoulders and onto the round belly of the half mazoku. The feeling eminating from there warmed his heart. He noticed Yozaks knowing smile, but did nothing to convince him otherwise. Wouldn't do a thing, really. Instead he simply lied down and listened to the gently heartbeat inside. It was comfy... And as the rhythm of Yozaks steady breathing and the beat of the Heart inside him lulled Shinou into a light slumber, he found himself dreaming about the glorious times...

As Yozak watched Shinou sleep, he threw each one of his complaints out of the window and stopped caring about everything that bothered him. After all, if he looked around, he wouldn't find a thing to complain about. He was surrounded by people who cared about him and helped him. And he would be a fool not to treasure peacefull times like this one. Besides, it was a wonderfull day. And what better way was there to spend a wonderfull day than to be with your friends?

-------------------------------------------*

_Good grascious GOD_, did _I_ write that?! That's...that's...so sweet it almost hurts! Did I make it too sweet? Is it OOC? *cries* Forgive me... T_T Hope you liked it anyways...I just wanted to add something sweet and giddy because the next chapter won't be that peacefull...Tragedy ensues! So beware...*evil grin* Hope I made you curious enough!

Also, this fanfic is slowly coming to an end. I figure there'll be about 6/7 chapters coming. I'm curious how you'll like the end.

R&R

Aki


	16. Not right

Story reader: First of all: I'm sorry for your loss. *hugs* Secondly: Finally! I missed your reviews...Happy you liked it and I hope you'll like this one too. It's, uh...the truth about this fanfic. Hope you won't get angry at me, what goes for each one of my readers. *hugs* But yes, so far Yozak has been coping with it rather good  . Gwen/Shinou? Well, dark tall sexy, whom does this remind you off? *grin* Happy you forgive me the sappiness and hope you'll fogive me this too.

Sakura . Conrad: Soon enough? I'm happy you liked the fluff ^^ But then, I don't know if you'll like this...

**Not right**

Something wasn't right. His instincts practically screamed ‚danger' at him, but he couldn't figure out why. But he knew it wasn't paranoia or too much worry. Something bad would happen, he simply _knew_ it. He was a spy, he knew his instincts well enough not to confuse them with something else and right now every nerve in his body was on alert. And the danger increased since he didn't know the source of it, where to look, what to do. All he could do was simply wait and when it came quickly react. If nothing else, this thing Yozak learned from his expieriences as a spy: Rely on your instincts, be prepared, keep a cool head. The 3 golden rules. And just on intuition each one of them kicked in. Something wasn't right.

„Are you alright?"

He stoped by hearing that voice to see Conrad standing in front of him, sincere worry mirroring in his eyes.

„You seem tense and on allert all day as if you expect soldiers of Big Shimaron jumping from behind the curtains any moment."

Figures that his captain would notice. Even though what happened to them, they still knew eachother since years. A whole century. That was some time to learn to read the others thoughts and feelings.

„I'm fine. Just a bad feeling."

Conrad looked even more worried right now and Yozak couldn't really blame him. He knew just like Yozak how his instincts worked. He sighed.

„I know...And I just can't shake it off. Something stinks and it isn't Dorcas' old socks."

He looked surprised as he heard his captain chuckle. The man smiled at him and said: „Don't worry. When something happens, I'm here. And when I'm not enough, there is still Gwendal. And then we have Günther, too." Yozaks eyes widened for a tiny fraction. Conrad said it with a smile and such an ease in the voice, but his eyes betrayed him. His words were meant to hold a double meaning and he rather felt than knew how much effort it costed to say those words. Conrad said in a few words that he accepted it. That even if he should go rather to Gwendal than to him, he would accept it. That if he decided to walk away from him, he would accept it. And just then, a memory flashed across his mind, a few words he has been told once, a long long time ago...

„_Honey, it's true that you need to really, truly love somebody to stay forever with them. But sometimes it takes an even greater love to let them go."_

He didn't understand that time. But it changed. He understood now. Conrad cared, so he let Yozak do as he thought it was the best for him. Even if it meant to let go. The brunette loved him... It made him relieved that people cared and wanted to help, so he nodded. „You're right..." But somehow it didn't calm him. Something told him that this won't be something swords can handle. Subconsciously he laid a hand on his stomach and rubbed it reasuringly. Reassuring from what? And right then he heard several „Bad omen!" being shout. He looked up at the sky to see the blue birds flying over the castle. That didn't help either. But Conrad still smiled. „I think I'll check on Anissina. Maybe she's plotting something again..."

Yozak nodded. „Maybe..."

Then he felt a hand being laid on his shoulder and two brown eyes smiled at him. „It will be alright." He felt soft lips on his cheeks and then his captain walked off, heading towards the ‚invention room', while he simply stood there, laying a hand on the cheek, the other still resting on his belly. Why was his Heart beating so fast? And why did his breath hitch? He turned around to look in the direction to where his captain disappeared, feelings still raging within him.

*

He sat in the garden, a maelstrom of feelings raging in him: Worry, confusion, happiness, sadness, fear, love, being lost,...He just sat there and tried to calm himself. „Breath..." he chanted. „Just breath...Deep breaths, Yozak..." He was still worried about his bad feeling, he was confused as to why he was worried _and _he was confused because of his feelings towards his captain... Captain...he started to call him that again. Now, was that good or bad? Another thing he was confused about. And this confusion was the very source of the other feelings raging inside of him. Moment after moment he found it harder to breath. Was he having a panic attack? He rubbed his belly, softly whispering: „Shh...calm down, calm down..." Though, he didn't know if he said it to the child or to himself. Questions over questions and still no answers. Just where was this heading at? He stood up in order to walk around a bit to clear his head. Maybe a glas of water would do him good. Yes, a glas of water sounded appealing. So he headed towards the kitchen. The maids would go gaga again. Oh joy...but he found he didn't care. His bad feeling increased. Just what was this about? Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and he had to clutch the rail in order not to go into his knees, or possibly fall. Suddenly he heard a highpitched voice. „Yozak?!" He looked up to see a bald man with a frightened look on his face. Dorcas. „You look so pale...Is everything alright?"

„Just dizzy, is all." He answered. „It happens from time to time." It was true, it did happen, but not like this, no, something was wrong, very wrong...Suddenly he felt as if 10 hard rocks had been thrown on his knees and they bend. He kneeled down, breathing heavily, his heart beeting fast and irregulary. It felt like a circulation colaps, only much much worse... He heard a frantic call: „Yozak!"

His mumbled answer came only as fas as to an „I'm fi-" as plain pain shot through his whole body. Seering, stabbing pain, concentrating at one certain part of his body. He screamed. He couldn't hold it back, not this time. Never did he expierience such an intense, physical pain, which went from the surface of his body through mark and bone, and back. He barely heard the frantic calls as pain after pain after pain shot through him. Suddenly he felt as if a million fine needles plunged into his stomach. He screamed again as he clutched it and suddenly images of a smiling Gwendal flashed through his mind. Gwendal being happy about having a small child, smiling even more at the possibility of it being a girl. Suddenly there was Conrad, smiling, standing beside him, supporting him, being with him, maternizing him, watching over him. He saw Shinou and Geika and the gentle affection between them...And he realized that it was his child, his little babygirl who made it possible. The very same babygirl he...he was...losing...No! No, absolutely no! Gwendal, Conrad, everybody who helped him and supported him...and then the raging maelstrom disappeared, only one feeling taking its place: Determination. He won't let his little girl die! Absolutely NO! He shut his eyes tightly as he felt another seering pain shooting through him 1000 needles and grithed through his teeth: „Gisella..." as soon as that word left his lips he heard the sound of hurrying footsteps running away from him...getting help...

„It'll be fine..." he still didn't know whom he was reassuring.

*

Dorcas didn't bother knocking as he burst into the office of his majesty, the second place he looked at, after not finding the nurse in the infirmary. But now he spotted her immediately. He ignored Lord von Christs shout and blurted out: „Gisella, Yozak!"

It took exactly one second for the young woman understand the words and then they both moved simultanously, bolting out of the office, Dorcas leading the way. Not a second after that the others followed too, lord Weller and Lord von Voltaire on the front, both of them having similar thoughts.

‚If something happens to the kid Yozak will never be alright again. And Gwendal...it'll break him.'

‚What's wrong?! I hope it's not my girl. Please not my little girl!'

They time it took them to get to the half-mazoku was like an eternity.

„The hell took you long..." he gritt through his teeth as he felt Gisella kneel beside him, her face serious, but calm. If somebody could help Yozak, it was she.

„Where does it hurt?"

„Everywhere..."

She noticed the hand on his belly, clutching it desperately. She turned to the others. „Father, Conrad, Lord von Voltaire, Dorcas! Bring him to the infirmary immediately." They didn't hesitate a moment. The four of them took Yozak, lifting him up, stoping only for the 5 seconds in which Yozak fisted Gisellas uniform, looking at her determined and desperate at the same time. „Save the baby. SAVE IT!"

It took them an exact minute to get to the infirmary, a minute of despair and utter fear. Even Gwendals face showed worry, sincere worry, and fear bordering with panic. He felt his hand being clutched, and clinging to it as if it was life itself, he squeezed back. As they arrived, Gisella threw everybody out. She would need absolute peace to fully concentrate on her work.

It took hours. Hours of silence. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. They couldn't even pace in front of the infirmary, the shock binding them to the spot. Conrad, the Great Sage, Heika, Wolfram, Günther, even Gwendal, nobody could move. Conrad was leaning on the wall, Günther sitting on the ground, slouched, one hand on the wall, the second in his lap. Wolfram, in deep shock didn't even find words to complain about taking it so damn long, leaning on Yuuri for support, Yuuri sitting on the ground, his back to the wall, one arm over Wolframs shoulder. Geika standing there, hugging himself, while Gwendal was standing in front of the door, as if rooted to the spot, trembling like a leaf. Dorcas had long ago fainted. Nobody knew how, since none of them moved from the spot, but the news spread through the castle like wildfire. Anissina, Cheri-sama, Greta, the maids, the guards, everybody was soon standing in front of the infirmary, waiting. Only Anissina moved as she approached her lifelong friend Gwendal and laid a hand on his shoulder, silently supporting him. Though she wasn't sure if he even knew she was there. The sun had already set as the doors of the infirmary finally opened.

-------------------------------------*

So. I was trying to hint this several times now. Maybe some of you had a hunch, maybe not. I think it's time to explain myself. The only reason why I didn't add to the summary that it was m-preg, wasn't because I didn't plan it. I planned it from the very beginning. Only it wasn't supposed to be the main genre. The main plot was planned to be about Yozak, Gwendal and Conrad and how the relationship would process. The pregnancy was just to serve the purpose of Conrad finding out and the addition to the drama. I wanted Yozak to miscarry, I headed towards this. BUT. It kinda changed. So here I am, asking you, _each one_ of my reviewers: Should I or shan't I make Yozak miscarry? Seeing as you liked this idea about the pregnancy, I figure that it's you who should decide. I have prepared for this possibility. However, I'm also telling you, that whatever your decision will be, it won't affect the outcome of the fanfic, which I also hinted a few times about. So either way, it won't have really a happy end. It's just the question it will be a ‚not really a happy end' _with_ a child, or a ‚not really a happy end' _without_ a child for Yozak. It's all in your hands. Also, another thing I'm telling you: I won't post untill each one of you, who replied at least twice (meaning: story reader, guest, KKM-fangirl, sakura . conrad;- what doesn't mean, that if anybody else expresses his opinion, I'll ignore it. The more reviews, the better) will reply to this and tell me what you want. If it is a truce, I'll throw a coin. That's so far everything from my side. I'm patiently waiting for your replies.

Aki


	17. Interlude: AN, last chance

So...First of all, I have to tell, that I almost laughed as I saw that it didn't even take 12 hours for 3 reviews to appear. I uploaded the chapter in the morning, in the evening it has already 3 reviews. ^^ Life's great.

Anyways, even it were 3 reviews, in this matter I would really like more. Because, if nobody else replies, I'll do as I said: You chose what will happen to the baby. The options are:

**a**)Yes baby

**b**)No baby

So far I have 2 **b**'s and 1 **a** in this matter. At this rate the outcome will be No baby. If anybody wants to change that: review. I'm no mind reader.

I'll start to write the next chapter tomorrow evening and once written, no change (besides grammatical and stylistical if necessary) will be done. You have time untill then.

And in the end, to sum it up:

- Story reader: No baby

- KKM-fangirl: Yes baby

- Sakura . Conrad (now Rei . Emilia): No baby

Still want it that way? Because I won't take any complaints as „Why did you...?" and „You could have..." or „But I wanted...", got it? This is the last chance.

One last note: There won't be a happy end. The end of this fanfic will be sad. And the ‚destiny of the baby' will not change it by any means. It will change the length and the plot of the sequel but not the end of the fanfic. ...Oops. I said too much, didn't I? *smiles sheepishly*


	18. Helpfull Solutions

Yare, yare (my, my). v.v How is it, that I get 10 replies to a 200 words chapter in 10 hours when I announce that the baby is going to die, and for 16 1000-2000 chapters 3 for each chapter? *sigh* Really...Imagine you wouldn't have said anything and I would let Yozak miscarry. Good I made that AN, isn't it?

Also, a very big sorry to story reader, liz and rei . emilia. I'll make an alternate ending for you and for me..._Heal the world, make it a better place, for you and for me and the enti_- *cough* Sorry about that.

Hope you forgive me that I don't reply to everybody in person this time. This goes to all of you: **THANK YOU**, _each one of you_, for the reviews. You changed the babys fate. I would have made a miscarriage if you didn't reply. There will be a sad end, as I already said, but a sequel is planned. I'm afraid that I won't be able to fullfill everybody wishes, but I hope you all read it anyway and review to it. You certainly should because you never know ^___^ I'm evil after all.

**Helpfull Solutions**

The doors of the infirmary opened and everybody jumped immediately. Conrad stood straight, Yurri and Wolfram hurried on their feet, Günther and Geika looked up with a look of uncertainity at Gisella, Anissina, the maids, Cheri-sama, everybody averted their gazes to the wooden door, as if the destiny of the entire world depended on it. Even Dorcas returned to the world of the living and as soon as he noticed what was going on he jumped up. As for Gwendal, as the doors opened he flinched and went so tense that he even stoped shaking. Nobody noticed the light squeeze of Anissinas hands. Gisella looked horrible. Worn out and tired, exhausted, with dark rings under her bloodshot eyes, but still standing straight as a military officer should stand. She looked around, into the faces of the people who waited for her to speak. And finally she did: „It's alive. The baby survived."

A collective gasp could be heard through the whole castle as everybody breathed a sigh of relief. Gwedals knees suddenly felt like butter and he sunk to the ground, all of the tension falling down from him. Wolfram and Yuuri were wiping away tears of joy, the maids were openly crying, Cheri-sama and Anissina never looked as happy and relieved before. Dorcas fainted again.

Conrad let himself fall against the opposite wall again and leaned on it. If the baby was alright then Yozak had to be too. But the next words cut him like a sword: „I wasn't finished." Heads snapped up as if slapped. Gisella sighed. „I had to remove it from Yozaks body."

Conrad began to subconsciously tremble. Did she mean that...?

„Don't worry, he is alright. Well, at least as alright as a person, who almost lost his baby which had to be consequently removed from his body, can feel. But it couldn't stay in his body any longer."

„So..." everybody turned to Gwendal, who was still kneeling on the floor, all defences shattered, looking scared for once in his life. „What does that mean?"

„Well, it has no soul and stabilisation of the body was needed. What does that remind you of?"

A silent moan could be heard from the wall and everybody turned to see Günther with a pained expression on his face. Gisella nodded. „I used the same method which has been used on father as he was poisoned with the Wincotts poison. For now, it's the best solution."

„But..." Cheri-samas voice sounded uncertain and worried. Too uncertain and worried. „The baby is still underdeveloped. It still has to grow, as it would grow if it was in Yozaks body. We can't leave it like this."

Gisella nodded again. „I know. It isn't enough just to keep her alive. But for now, it's all I can do. But we have to figure something out fast. Every minute the baby is in stasis is a great loss."

„Her...?" a week voice from the ground sounded. Gisella looked at Gwendal. „I didn't tell you? It's a girl." Gwendal let out a sound between a squeal and a sob and burried his face in his hands.

„Does Yozak know about this?" Gisella turned to Conrad.

„Yes. He said that he won't sleep after I tell him the truth. Well, now he can't sleep at all."

„He is awake?"

„Yes."

„Can I see him?"

Gisella studied the captains face for a while and finally she sighed. „I don't know if it's a good idea..."

„Why not?" again she studied the mans face. For once Conrad wasn't smiling, his expression dead serious. She gave in.

„Yes, why not...I guess you can."

„I want too." Each set of eyes turned to Gwendal who was lifting himself up from the ground, his face composed again, at least a bit. Anissina was helping him to stand up, but he refused. „I can." But nobody missed the light squeeze he gave her hand.

„Fine. But only for a short while."

Both men nodded as they entered the room and the doors of the infirmary closed again.

The first thing they saw was a pale, fragile looking form on one of the beds. On second sight they recognized it as Yozak. Conrad shuddered as he saw his husband lying there as if the life already left his body. His skyblue, once sparkling eyes were now clouded and dull. He was pale and he looked exhausted and tired.

„At least she lives." Both men jumped as they heard the sudden voice. Though what made them jump was probably the weakness and pain in it, than the sound, for it was a mere whisper. „She lives." Both men moved in unison and sat on the edge of the bed, one to the feet, the second to the head.

„She does." Whispered Gwendal ashe took Yozaks hand. Suddenly teh redhead snapped. „But how long!? Gisella told me, she can't stay this way! Or she'll, she'll..." His shoulders shuddered and he bit his lips as he surpressed the desperate sobs threatening to break free. Conrad didn't hesitate a second and hugged his husband. „It'll be alright."

„Nothing will be!"

„We'll figure something out, I promise. We won't let your little girl die. Neither I, nor Gwendal, nor anyone else out there waiting for you to get better."

„What do you know? What does this concern you? You aren't the fathe-"

„I'm your husband. That's enough reason for me."

Their eyes met in a fierce gaze and finally Yozak gave in. The stress of the last hours, the rip that tore his body apart, the struggling for life of his little baby, the almost miscarriage, the scare, the fear, everything took its toll and he finally gave in as he threw himself into the arms of his husband and cried his heart out. However it didn't last too long. Yozak wasn't one to dwell on things. He drew a deep breath and parted from Conrad, then looked at Gwendal and motioned to the little box not far from his bed, where white mist escaped from. „Marianna is there." Gwendal was almost immediately next to it, gazing down on the little creature inside. „Marianna?"

Yozak nodded. „I was deciding between Marianna, Yosephine and Yohanna. I choose Marianna."

„That was your..." Conrad trailed of as he looked questioningly at Yozak who nodded again. „Yes, my mother. Yohan was my father."

If Gwendal heard that he didn't give a sign that he did. All he had eyes for was the little creature lying in front of him. It was small and clearly underdeveloped, but in his eyes it was the most beautifull thing in the world. He was certain that is had Yozaks nose and jaw and as he regarded it closely he was positive that the facial features were completely Yozaks. But he already saw the aristocratic hands and he was certain that if it had some hair it would be surely black. He only wished that the eyes were skyblue. But that had yet to be revealed. „She looks like you."

Yozak smiled. „Does she? I don't know. I didn't see her. Gisella put her immediately in."

Gwendal nodded. „She's beautifull."

„I already know that." Yozak said with a slight smile, but then a pained expression took place on his face. „I just wish she would be still..." he didn't get to finish the words as new tears spilled from his face. „What am I going to do...She can't stay there...She needs to grow..." Conrad embraced him again and let him cry into his shoulders. Suddenly Gwendal was next to him a stern look on his face.

„You aren't alone in this, so stop whining." Yozak looked surprised at him. „You have Conrad, you have me. There's Gisella ready to do anything to save **our **child and I'm sure that Geika will do anything in his might to help too. And then there's everybody else waiting for the chance to support you in any way. So stop crying. This broken mess isn't you." The room fell silent and Yozak hiccuped. Gwendal was right. There really wasn't a reason to cry. Besides the one that a part of his body was ripped away from him. But still, it lived, it was alright for now. And with all the loving and caring people around, they would figure something out, together. There was no way he was lost or alone. „You're right." So why was he on the verge of crying again? „It's just...really hard...And I kinda...can't stop myself..." he hid his face again on Conrads chest and shook with sobs.

„I think it's perfectly understandable. You have been through a lot lately and now this...of course it's taking its toll on you." Said Conrad as he held Yozak tightly. „You need to rest. Relax. We'll protect Marianna now. So sleep." He stroked Yozaks back untill he felt the shudders turn into steady breaths and the body slumping against his own. He gently laid his husband down and tucked him in with the utmost care.

„You really love him, don't you?"

Conrad didn't turn to look at his brother. Instead he studied the sleeping Yozak as he nodded. „With all my heart. And I can't even express how sorry I am for everything that happened." Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and saw the gentle caring eyes of his older brother. „It will be fine. I know it will."

Conrad nodded. „It has to."

*

„Gisella, what can we do now? We have to solve this somehow." Said Yuuri, sitting behind his table in the office, Günther, Wolfram, Cheri-sama and Anissina at his side, Gisella in front of him, still looking exhausted.

„I don't know Your Majesty. I really don't know..." it was obvious that she was on the verge of a breakdown too, having to spend several hours saving a small child, while managing to solve the problem only temporaly. But Yuuri knew how urgent this was and refused to let anybody rest untill they figured at least the half of something out. Only Günther wouldn't have it that way. „Heika, with all my due respect, could we possibly move this discussion to tomorrow. We are all tired and"

But Yuuri didn't let him finish. „No. We need to find a solution quickly." He sighed. „I know that everybody is tired, believe me I am too, but for the sake of the little girl, we can't give into that exhaustion. We have to"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door and the Great Sage, Shinou on his shoulders stepped in. „If you allow us Shibuya, we may have a solution."

Yuuri didn't hesitate. „Speak."

Murata approached the table and let Shinou jump on it. „You probably all know about the effects of the healing magic. It heals the wounds quickly and effectively than they would heal alone. That means, it quickens the future. The wounds would heal, it only would take time. This way, it takes less time. Isn't that true, lady von Christ?" at this Shinou turned to Gisella, who nodded. „And what do we need now? That the baby developes. Hence we need to move the progress."

„The only problem is" the Great Sage continued. „That none of us, or none of the mazoku can use up all of his maryoku."

„Another problem is, that healing magic makes something to heal more quickly, but it can't help develope the whole body."

„So, where is your solution?" asked Yuuri through gritted teeth. He almost had enough. Yozak, Conrad, Gwendal, Gisella, an almost miscarriage and now those two. Didn't it have an end?!

„Our solution is in our magic." Answered Shinou calmly, ignoring Yuuris obvious nervousity and his strategist proceeded to elaborate. „See, Shinous power is the power of light. Mine is the supporting magic. Together, we could give the healing magic a new direction, so to say. We could redirect it from merely healing the wounds to develope the body." Yuuris attention returned and he was listenning again. Looked like those two really had a solution.

„That's everything nice and good, but you do realize that we are speaking about 5 months?" Wolfram pointed out. „There's no way your maryoku would last."

„We would need to move the baby to the temple. We'll create and artificial womb that will serve the purpose of a womb and power director at the same time." Explained the Great Sage further.

„The only problem remains the healing magic." Pointed Shinou the last problem out and his lifelong partner said the solution they found for it.

„We need to summon healers from all around the country, anybody who can come. Then we would take turns. And when the soul, that will take place in the baby, arives, it will be strong enough to function without the help of an artificial womb and healing magic."

Yuuri thought about this. It sounded good, but it was just too...irrealistic. „Is it possible to do this?"

The Great Sage simply shook his shoulders. „We don't have any other options." Yuuri sighed. Damn those two. Why was it, that they always made something sound so easy while it wasn't? It wasn't like they weren't right, Murata had a point. He just wished that his friend wasn't so radical. Though drastic times acquired drastic meassures...Yuuri sighed again. He made a decision.

„Günther. Send pigeon mail to every military station across Shin Makoku. Shinou, Murata, go to the Shinou temple immediately and make preparations. Wolfram, go to the infirmary and inform the parents of the progress. Anissina, take care of Gwendal. He looked like he needed it. Gisella, go and rest. You have done already enough for us today. Anissina, tell that Gwendal too. If he won't rest I'll suspend him." He spoke in an authoritative voice, a voice of a strong leader, taking hold of the situation and facing it find a solution. The voice of a King indeed.

„Yes, Your Majesty." Everybody in the room saluted and immediately hurried to do their work as they were told. Yuuri sighed and leaned back in his chair as Cheri-sama stepped to him.

„Heika...I really need to tell you that you are a very good Maou." Yuuri smiled at her. „Thank you Cheri-sama." She winked at him and left the office too.

Within an hour the preparations were finished. Shinou and Murata were able to create the womb and Yuuri volunteered to be the first one to give his magic, untill the healers arived, or untill Gisella had enough rest, whichever happened first. The pigeons were sent and Gwendal was resting under the strict gaze of Günther and Anissina. Yozak was still asleep.

----------------------------------------*

Contest closed, reviews counted, baby saved. Hope you liked it! ^^

R&R

Aki

P.S.: There will be 2 more chapters.

P.S.2: Forgive me the horrible name of the chapter.


	19. How it begins

Rei . Emilia: I'm happy you liked it and don't have a problem with the ‚destiny of the baby'. As for th esequel: It's already formed in my mind. *grin* And what happnes with Yozak for now...Just scroll down and read read.^^

KKM-fangirl: *hugs* Did I impress you that much? Well, since I had the silent hunch that for the sake of keeping my head I'll have to save the baby I thought about how to save it. A body without a soul needs to be saved. Duh. This chapter is about the babys final ‚survival stage' and an eh, interesting...meeting between Conrad and Yozak. But read yourself.

Shellbell33: *pats* Baby don't cry. You'll can do that at the last chapter. And I am touched that you loved it that much. The sequel is worming its way through my head and I think you'll like it too. Hopefully.

Liz: *pats* I know, life's cruel. I'll write an alternate ending.

Story_reader: *pats* It's okay... *sigh* Sorry to diappoint you. No parents and Shori (I so **hate** that guy). I made a time-jump. It isn't really somethning writeable about how everybody was running through the castle, so I made it to the last month and...well, just read it.

**How it begins**

„_Are you sure Yozak?"_

„_Yes Heika."_

„_Then go."_

*

It has been 5 months since Yozak almost lost his baby and it has been 5 months since he left the castle to go on a mission, from which he was returning now. He remembered how he asked His Majesty to send him away, because he was sure that Gwendal wouldn't let him. He remembered how he said that he needed to get out, on the fresh air, sort everything out. He remembered how he said that he wasn't needed anyway. That there were more than enough people to take care of Marianna. Not that he didn't want to be with his daughter, he wanted, and how he did. But he knew that if he stayed, things would get steadily worse. He needed some time alone to figure things out. He promised to be back after 5 months, just on time for the ‚rebirth'. So he was. Only he had no idea about what to do with his feelings. Go back to Conrad? Would be most convenient. Deny Gwendal? He couldn't do that. Be something in between them? He wasn't a slut. And what with the cihild? Should it have two fathers? Hell no. That would be too much of confusion and pressure on it. The kid needed time to grow, to mature and then she could understand, then the time would come to explain everything. But how to do that with both of the fathers around? Deny them? He couldn't do that either. What to do? Yozak sighed as he rode towards the Shinou temple. He would deal with it later. Now there was Marianna.

Ariving at his destination, he got down from the horse and was immediately welcomed by Ulrike. „We've been waiting for you. The soul has arived and the preparations are complete. Your daughter is fully developed and is waiting for her rebirth. We are ready."

Yozak smiled at the priestess. „Thank you, lady Ulrike." And so he stepped in. 7 sets of eyes set gaze on him. He saw Shinou and Geika, Gwendal, Günther, Conrad, Cheri-sama and it looked like Anissina has found her way in too. Though, it didn't surprise him as much as it should have, since he guessed that Anissina was the one to hold Gwendal up after his sudden departure. You see, Yozak ‚forgott' to mention it. To anybody. „I'm sorry I'm late. It took a bit longer than expected." The atmosphere was tense. He felt Anissinas piercing gaze on him, Gwendal searching, Conrads, Geikas and Cheri-samas understanding, Shinous simply Shinous. Neither accusing nor understanding. Simply _knowing_.

„It's okay." He didn't bother to hear who said it. He kneeled down to the womb. Yes, Marianna did really grow. What he saw now was a healthy baby, which had his facial featured and dark locks poking out of her head. The last time he saw her was when she was just the half of her size now, skinny, fragile, a heartbraking sight. It was when he wanted to say bye to her, just before he headed on the mission he wished for. He remembered how he almost cried then. He wanted so desperately to hold her, but he couldn't, she had to stay in the womb. He has left immediately after that. Now that he looked at her, he just wondered which shade of blue her eyes would have – they were still closed.

„What do I have to do?"

„Hold the womb in your lap. That's the first place where a baby should find itself. When the womb disappears, were going to insert the soul. That's a thing the father should do." Informed him Shinou with a neutral voice. It didn't sound angry, but Yozak guessed he didn't approve a bit of his sudden leave. It didn't surprise him a bit. He saw Gwendal nod and move next to him, so that he had direct reach to the baby. The Great Sage handed him the soul, then he turned to Shinou and nodded at him. The womb disappeared at once and Gwendal held the soul above the reborn babys chest. It went in and not a second after that a cry echoed through the Shinous temple and Yozak found that he never heard a more wonderfull sound. The body in his arms was warm, loud and most importantly alive. He couldn't help it – he was crying. _**Again**_. He swore to everything that could be sworn to, that if that happened again, he'll go berserk. Though he asked himself if it matterd at all. Marianna was here, in his arms, warm and alive and all he could do was craddle her and hold her tightly to his chest, but carefull enough not to do any damage. He heard her stop crying and as he looked at her, he saw two skyblue eyes gazing curios up at him. He sobbed. He saw a hand touch her cheek and he didn't hesitate as he laid her into her fathers arms. As he looked at Gwendal, he saw fascination mixed with happiness in his face, full and sincerely showing and knew that Gwendal fell truly in love with his daughter on the first sight. He saw the tears of joy spilling from the mans face and he embraced him. „It's alright." He whispered and he felt Gwendal nod. As he looked around he saw only smiling faces. Even Shinous anger disppeared and he gazed at the little child lovingly, his double black companion smiling at his side. Yozak noticed them holding hands. „Everything is alright." He whispered again, this time to himself and took the girl into his arms again. It was alright. Everything was just fine. He found brown eyes among the people present in the room and he knew that there was one last thing to be solved.

*

Later the evening he was in his room, standing at the crib, looking at the small creature which was his daughter lying in it, holding the sand bear, which was almost her size, cuddling it. He wanted to look at her forever, but he knew that there was something that had to be solved and that if he didn't solve it now, he wouldn't solve it at all. So with one sigh and a kiss he went out of the room, closing it gently behind himself, carefull not to wake his daughter.

It didn't take him long to arive at the wooden door. Only with the tought of hesitation he knocked at it and as he heard the reply, muffled by the door, he entered. „We need to talk."

Conrad sat up straight and nodded, gesturing next to him. „Please sit."

Yozak did as asked and their eyes met. „What now? What's with us?"

Conrad shook only his shoulders. He couldn't say a thing right now. Not with those skyblue eyes looking directly at him.

„Do you love me?" a question, sincerity in those blue eyes and Conrad was lost. Suddenly, speaking was very easy. „Yes."

Yozak looked away nodding, in a gesture which Conrad recognized immediately from their childhood. Yozak used it when he was regarding the situation, thinking about it, trying to find his answer to it. Soon he would look up into his eyes to assure himself of something only he knew what it was. Sure enough he did and Conrad felt them travelling back into those carefree days. He shook the thought mentally off. That was past and past couldn't be brought back. The present was what mattered right now, for whatever would happen next it will affect their future immensely. „I love you too." Yozak spoke and as much as Conrad loved that sentence, he felt it wasn't finished. „But?"

„But...Can we go back? Ignore what happened? As if the child sleeping in my room was yours? Can we do that at all?"

Conrad shook his head. „We don't need to do that. Those are things that can't be ignored. We can only cope with them. What we can do is cope with them and take them as a part of our life. That way we'll be able to start something new." He lifted his hand, hesitating for a few seconds before he laid it on the hand of his husband. Yozak looked at it while he asked again. „And Marianna? Do you want to lie to her? Or let her deal with the fact that she is a ilegitimate child, already at a young age?"

Conrad looked down. „I don't know."

„And there's the problem." Yozak sighed. „I don't know what to say to her when she'll ask why her Papa isn't her father."

„That's years away Yozak."

„That doesn't mean it's something we don't have to worry about."

„No."

Both of them looked away simultanously, both asking themself what to do, where to begin. Silence reigned between them untill Conrad spoke. „So, what do you want to do? Do you think you can solve the problem now? Will you wait and think about the solution while standing on nothing, frozen to the spot, not moving forward, moving on?"

Yozak shook his head, asking himself if it was a sign of ‚No' or ‚I don't know'. Finally he looked up and their eyes met once again. „Can I move on while I have an unsolved problem?"

„You can move on taking the problem with you and there will come a time when you'll see a solution."

„Do you really think so?"

„I'm certain."

Their gaze held and they didn't notice untill their lips were touching chaste at first, the more intense, desperate and finally passionately. They moved together, their movements known long ago. Where to touch, when to touch, how to touch, that everything they knew even after a long time of over a year. They knew when their clothes should disappear and when their bodies should join. They knew every inch, every part of the other body, it was a familiar territory. The rhythm was still the same, but after the long time intense, like it was the very first time. Even their climax came in unison, their heartbeats ever the same, the sound of their pantings well known.

Conrad fell asleep first, his arm drapped over Yozaks waist, holding him close as if afraid he would disappear, while Yozak laid on his back, looking out of the window, asking himself how much of a fool he was. There was no way that things could stay as they were. He couldn't let his daughter be put under the pressure which would wait for her. And as he weighed every option he had, he finally saw what he had to do. And he found that he knew it all along. He just didn't want to face it. Well, he was facing it now.

He got up, ignoring the slight sting between his legs and put his clothes on. He wrote a small note in case his husband woke up and wanted to look for him. It said that he went back to his room since didn't want to leave his baby alone for the night. He knew that when a sleepy Conrad read that, he would let it go. At least he hoped. Silently he left the room, not looking back, silently noting that his future began to move.

---------------------------------------*

18 down, one more to go.

What will Yozak do? That's a question, huh? The last part is already written, so no requests. Everything is determined, everything is final.


	20. How it ends

Shellbell33: Ah yes... our stubborn and utterly adorable Grie-chan with his utterly adorable Marianna and stubborn Weller husband. ^^ Sequel is started and *scrolls down* Nopes. No happy end.

Liz: Well...this is what I planned...

Yilun: Well, the ‚non happy ending' goes like this *indicates down* And a solution...will be showed in the future! ^^

Rei. Emilia: As it begins so it ends...I'm overjoyed you liked that chapter that much.

Deinde: Thanks, I have been thinking the concept over and over so that everything fit in and I'm proud of this particular fanfic pretty much. To hear that from you raises my spirits higher. And as for the advise for a betra – I have terrible expieriences with them. Besides I don't really think it matters that much, since the fanfic-readers born in england (or in some other country) are a minority. So why bother? You'll have to cope with me. I write quickly and make many typos and grammatical errors when I simply write what's on my mind so I don't forgett it. And if I don't read it over several times I don't notice those errors.

_To every reader out there_: *big big big super ultra mega BEAR HUG* I loved your reviews and I love you all! You wrote them in such a wonderfull way and they lifter my spirit higher! This is a big **THANK YOU** to **each one of you**.

**How it ends**

With the first strays of sunlight he knocked on the Maous office, hoping that His Majesty was already up. Fate seemed to be on his side, because he heard a silent „Enter". He stepped in and saw a sleepy Maou with a cup of coffee, a substance Yozak would never get accustomed to, sitting grogily at his table. But upon seeing Yozak, he seemed to lighten up a bit.

„Yozak, what can I do for you?"

Yozak closed the door behind him and approached the table. The Majesty looked questioningly at him. „Is something wrong?"

Yozak shook his head. „No Heika. Quite the opposite. Everything is just too good."

The Majesty looked puzzled. „I don't think I understand."

„I know now what I have to do and I would need your help."

Surprise was evident on the young face of the Maou. „Sure, what is it?"

„You see, after doing serious thinking and a talk with captain, I came to the conclusion that I have to leave the castle."

The surprise grew as Yuuri uttered an incoherent sound.

„The situation I am in right now isn't something that I can let my daughter bear. She is an illegitimate child after all and I don't think that knowing it since her childhood would be the best for her."

The King thought about it shortly and finally saw what his best spy and personal guard meant. He nodded. „I see. So, how can I help you in this? You need to leave, so do you want me to free you of your duties as the spy of Shin Makoku and my personal guard?"

Yozak shook his head quickly. „Never Heika! I wouldn't abandon my favourite king." He winked, but then grew serious again. „No. What I ask you to, is the permission to leave the castle and not having to return to it to report to you in person. I'll stay your spy. The thing I ask for is that it will be you and only you who'll send me orders through pigeon mail. I don't want anybody of the castle contacting me, only you, as my king. That way I'll be able to go on missions for you and my report will be sent through pigeon mail. That's all I ask for: Distance."

Yuuri nodded. „You don't want to keep contact with neither Gwendal nor Conrad, or anybody else from the castle in the matter. I assume that nobody knows about this."

„Not untill His Majesty decides to reveal it."

Yuuri laughed. „You don't have to be so formal Yozak." He smiled at the man. „Your wish shall be granted. You don't have to report in person to me and your orders will be sent through pigeon mail. Nobody will know about our arrangements and nobody will search for you. Also, you may return whenever you feel ready for it. You're always welcome here, you know that."

Yozak smiled. „Thank you, Heika."

Yuuri returned the smile with his own. „The best way you can thank me is that you'll be alright."

Yozak bowed his head with a slight smirk on his lips. He felt a bit better now that he was able to leave for a longer time. „Your wish is my command."

Yuuri chuckled. „Sure, sure. But if you want to leave without notice, you yhould hurry. Both Conrad and Gwendal are early risers."

Yozak nodded. „Thank you Heika." With that he left, hurrying to his room to snatch the things he has already prepared in the darkness of the night.

10 minutes later with a babysheet (imagine a sheet bound across your chest, modified so you can put a baby securely in) bound across his chest, his little girl lying in it, sandbear tucked under his arm, a bag dangling on his back, he made his way to the stables. He readied his horse with fierce determination, not thnking about anything or anybody, because he was afraid that when he looked back now, he could never leave. There were many things that bound him to this place: People he treasured, memories he collected over the years – some of them pleasent, some of them not...But he knew that there was a reason stronger than anything from that list urged him to leave. And even if it tore him apart, he knew he had to.

Just as he was about to swing his leg over the horse a voice from behind him asked: „You're really leaving, aren't you?" As he turned around he saw the father of his child standing there, a slightly pained and slightly understanding look on his face. Yozak figured that he had no reason to lie, so he answered: „Yes."

Gwendal nodded. „You know, it doesn't surprise me as it should." Yozak flinched at the amount of pain in that voice. He understood it well. Here he was, leaving with the child of this man, maybe even without a chance of a reunion. He knew how that had to hurt Gwendal. He knew, because he also almost lost his child, this very same child that was bound to his chest. The very same child Gwendal almost lost too and he was about to loose again. But that was something he blindly had to ignore. He had to leave, simply had to.

„Figures, since I don't have much of a choice." He choked, surprised about how his own voice was about to break.

Gwendal nodded again and this time, Yozak swung himself on the horse. He needed to get away, quickly. Gwendal stood next to him. „Just keep care, will you?" His voice was hoarse.

Yozak found just enough mercy in himself to give him his daughter for one last time. „I will. Believe me I will. I almost lost her once and I do not intend on repeating it."

Gwendal nodded and with one last kiss he gave him his daughter back. „Will you come back?"

„We'll see." And with that and a shaky breath, he rode off, feeling the pained gaze on him, but refusing the wettness to leave his eyes.

He was at the gate when he heard another voice, surprised and afraid. „You're leaving?"

He stoped his horse and turned only to see his husband, standing a few meters away, an almost frightened expression on his face. He drew a deep breath and looked away. He couldn't meet his eyes, not now and probbly not ever again. „I am. I have no other choice. I need to leave."

„Why would you need to do that?" The pain in the voice was a slap into the face and he didn't mean a slap after which he would throw himself around his neck and kiss him from utter joy.

„Don't you know that? I simply can't stay. You understand, don't you?" Finally he looked at his husband. He was glad that his gaze was averted to the ground so he couldn't see those sad chestnut brown eyes. Conrad didn't answer his question and for a while there was silence between them, no words being spoken, only a bond, that was about to brake, was shared. With a whispered „Goodbye" Yozak bid his horse and rode off, leaving his husband and with him everything he considered his home behind, among it his heart.

As he passed the Shinou temple he couldn't stop himself from looking up to the top of it. Two persons were standing there, one blond the second with black hair. Their eyes met for a while and he felt rather than saw neither resentment or judging in them, but knowing and understanding. He felt the goodbyes they sent him through the gentle voice of the wind and with a harsh jerk of the reigns and a sob he managed to choke back and one single tear escaping the prison of his right eye, he rode off, definitely, not knowing if he was ever to come back, his only companion a horse, few belongings packed in one single bag, his babygirl and a knit sandbear.

-----------------------------------*The end ~

The last chapter finished. Hope I made it heartbreaking and tearspilling enough. With this, this fanfic ends. Hope you liked it and I would love to get reviews from each one of you, telling me what you think about it, how you found it, what you are saying, thinkinf, feeling. It's time to bid adieu my friends. *waves with a handcaerchief*


End file.
